Jurassic park: Shattered Mind
by RedLightningD608
Summary: What is it like to be accepted, to feel like you belong? Even if it meant leaving your life behind, all the people you cherished. And moving away from civilisation, to be with the dark shadows of death that stalked the lands of the island Isla Sorna.
1. Chapter 1 Rebboting

Everything hurt so much, all around me was a cold overwhelming darkness. My limbs felt numb and refused to move as a cold liquid sensation slowly washed over me, encasing me in the cold darkness like a cage. Everything was so fuzzy, the fuzziness was exhausting.

But something itched in my head, things I was meant to remember.  
What was my name? Why was everything so dark and where was his friend.

Slowly, everything came flooding back into my mind in painful bursts.

I remembered the plane, sitting on the small plane beside my friend Jarred as we flew back home to Australia. Jarred the blond shaky hair kid with them hazel eyes and tall skinny body, we'd been friends since pre-school in 2003. Despite us being separated for since 2009, we'd managed to get into contact with each other in 2015 and organised a visit to Coasta Richa for a small gap year holiday.

We'd both finished our HSC final exams for secondary school and saved up some money from a part time job, but I couldn't remember how much it was.

We had some fun, it was terrifying on the plane, I remembered Jarred laughing loudly in amusement as I clung to the armrest of the plane during take-off like I was about to die.  
It was good fun hanging out with Jarred, he was a good guy and pretty smart. He'd showed me a few selfies of himself and his GF he'd been hanging with for a long time.

Everything was going great….. until the plane hit a tropical cyclone or something, I remembered the screaming, the terror as the plane was tossed through the sky like we were being used as a soccer ball. So much fear, the plane an island of some kind, some place where no human was supposed to walk upon.

Pain, that's what I felt as Jarred pulled me from the burning wreckage. My mind dizzy and unfocused as I watched people stumble from the ruins of the plane, drifting through the liquid ice pouring through the sky that hammered against our bodies.

Jarred pulled me to safety and watched over me during the night, the next day when I had awoken to discover my knee was dislocated.  
"On three, ready… 1" and he snapped my knee forcefully into place and I let out a bloody scream of pain that echoed in the forest, which was apparently a bad idea.

"You wait here, I'm going to look for stuff in the wreckage" he said to me reassuringly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful" I said before he walked back to the smouldering remains of the air craft, we hadn't seen any of the other 100 passengers from the plane, which was extremely unusual considering how softly the plane hit the forest.

It didn't take us long to discover, I felt my stomach churn at the memory of the bodies. All torn and mangled from something apparently having feasted upon them, I remembered heaving up last night's meal as we examined the remains of the other passengers.

Something roared in the distance and I remembered that look Jarred gave me, a 'oh shit' look you give when you realise just how bad the situation is.  
I distinctly remember fumbling with stuff we found around the bodies, as I shoved it into a backpack Jarred salvaged from the crash, I remembered Jarred pulling at my arm and half dragging me through the forest.

"Where are we?" I questioned in a mixture of excitement and fear, Jared's reply sent a shiver to my bones.

"Isla Sorna, the island of death!"

My memory became fuzzy once more, my hand twitched slightly but that cold wet feeling held my arm down like chains. Why did it hurt so much, the coldness, the darkness and pain was nearly overwhelming.  
But as I thought about Jarred, there was a small flame of hope for me. He'd save me, just like he saved me from the fire.

My mind slowly began to wonder my memory again, Jarred and I were both standing near a clearing, eyes gazing up as several massive sauropods slowly thundered past us with powerful steps that rattled the planet.

"Are those?" said Jarred in disbelief.

"Dinosaurs? There are dinosaurs here?" I stuttered in amazement, a childish thrill ran through me as I looked up at these creatures I had loved since a child.

Dinosaurs to me were awesome, but the one behind us probably not so awesome.  
We heard a loud bellow and both turn around to see something crashing towards us, two small horns stuck out from above its eyes and short razor filled jaws shot towards us.

I pushed Jarred to the side and jumped, narrowly avoiding the jaws of the Carnosaurus as it charged past us into the clearing.  
It charged head long until it noticed the massive Brachiosaurus's before it, the giants weren't too pleased by the sudden arrival of the predator which momentarily forgot about us.

"Lets go!" yelled Jarred as he rushed over to me and dragged me to my feet.

"Run towards the dinosaurs, the carno wouldn't follow us there!" I yelled pointing past the confused carno, Jarred went to argue but another Carno emerged from the forest and we both sprinted for the Brontosaurus.

We ran past the startled Carno who roared and hastily chased after us, up until we were weezing in and out around the massive sauropods legs.  
The Carno's lost interest and slunk back into the trees, in search of an easier meal.

But we weren't safe yet, I remembered Jarred grabbing hold of me to prevent a massive foot stomping down upon my head. We were now darting around the deadly careless feet of these sauropods, oh how fun it was at the time but I didn't know that we were heading towards something far worse than the Carnosaurus.

"Were seriously seeing dinosaurs!" I said excitedly, Jarred muttered something in reply as we cautiously headed into the forest on the other side of the small valley, we saw a radio tower from the valley and both decided to check it out.

"Ya killer mindless lizards" muttered Jarred bitterly as he pushed through the foliage, he was tired, hungry and dirty from last night and todays adventure.

I remembered to, feeling uncomfortable in my damp, dirty clothing and the heat, that tropical heat and bugs were a night mare incomparable to the dinosaurs. We struggled through the forest for many hours until finally we approached a building covered in vegetation as the jungle tried to take back the land.

"spooky" I said as we slowly moved towards the open door, Jarred agreed with me and grabbed me by the back.

"I packed a torch in here somewhere" he muttered as he unzipped the bag, I stood still, looking around for danger.

If only I knew that we were being watched by the islands most infamous predators, we mightn't have entered that dark building.

But how did I know this…. Something in my head itched, this memory was important so I clung to it to see what had happened to me, why it was so dark and how to get out.

We slowly entered the building, Jarred taking the lead with his flash light. It came as a surprise when we both found stuff with the label Igen upon it, we both knew about the company from the news but not to great extent.

"This must've been a research facility" he said as he opened a filing cabinet, I grunted and picked up a phone and held it to my ear in the hope it still worked.

Jarred looked at me with hope twinkling in his eyes but I shook my head and carelessly dropped the dead phone. He sighed and started reading something he found in the filing cabinet, I looked for more useful items when I noticed a noise.

"Listen to this, apparently someone was experimenting with DNA here to produce the dinosaurs, they made hundreds of them but added something to make them dependent upon… Lysine… but it didn't work because the Dinosaurs found some way to live without it" he said in confusion as he read, I rolled my eyes at the scientist stupidity.

"Did you hear that?" I said as I heard the noise again, Jarred placed the paper on a table and slowly moved towards the doorway.

I noticed a small map on the wall and tore it off rashly, only getting 2/3s of the map as I ran after Jarred as he had the light.

I followed Jarred into a large room, it looked like a massive labatory with strange contraptions with ancient egg shells and bottles of odd chemicals and glowing stuff.  
A loud animal call made us both jump in fright, spinning around to shine the torch upon another dinosaur.

I remember the fear, upon seeing a large green velociraptor standing in the doorway recoil from the light blinding its eyes.  
I grabbed at Jarred and yelled as loud as I could. 'RUN'

We both ran, jogging up set of stairs to a catwalk leading to more rooms.  
I tripped on a step and saw Jarred keep on running, as I stumble after him I heard a loud screech and felt something slam into my side.

I remembered the air rushing past me, before striking the ground hard and something falling painfully upon me, then the darkness overcame me.

That's it I suddenly realised, I'm inside still in the dark interior of the lab that's why I couldn't see right.  
Slowly I tried to move, the cold liquid sensation seemed to be gone suddenly, and my eyes opened.

But… something wasn't right, I looked around the room as if the lights were on, were they on?  
But looking upwards at the ceiling, I couldn't see any of the lights on.

My breath came in jagged gasps and slowly, I looked down at my chest, what I saw made a horrified scream leave my mouth. An inhumane sound left my jaws as I looked down at a human hand, protruding from my chest as if reaching for the sky, around it tendrils of black gooey material coiled around it like a snake.

I lifted my hands to my face, but what came up was a 4 digit clawed hand with a thumb still attached, however on my other dark scaly arm was a small stump with goo slowly oozing out of it like blood.

"OH my god!" I cried, but words didn't leave my mouth, instead the horrible calling sounds of a velociraptor is what I heard.

With my.. Hand, I grasped the hand around my chest and pulled hard. Pain exploded through me as I tossed the hand across the room and grasped at my chest, feeling warm liquid slowly gush out of me.

With shaky unfamiliar limbs, I stumbled upon my side and looked across the room. My heart was pounding like a drum in my chest, breathing was hard and horrible smells were clouding my nose.

In petrified horror, I watched the hand suddenly melt into black goo, which slowly slithered towards me.  
A loud scream left my jaws as I scrambled to get back, but I was to slow and the goo touched my body. With a sickening feeling it slithered over my body before reaching my stumpy arm, merging into a new clawed hand before my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I roared in shock, this couldn't be real I must be dreaming, everything about myself felt alien, hell my own body look alien to me,

"What messed up shit did Igen make here!" I bellowed as I kicked and rolled around, trying to get up but everything felt wrong, nothing was working like my mind felt it should.

Then I saw it, my blood turned cold as that sickle killing claw gently tapped the stone floor with each step towards me. Those golden eyes bore into mine and those black scales made the raptor look like an omen of death.

"Don't hurt me" I cried as I pushed myself backwards across the ground until my back came into contact with an incubator thing device.

The raptor hiss angrily and came closer, I closed my eyes and covered my head with my hands, noticing my head felt long and muzzily. A whimper left my throat as I felt warm air blow over my neck, the putrid stench of rotting meat hung on that breath and made my nose wrinkle in disgust.

"You emerged from sticky death" hissed a female voice above me, my muscle went tense as it struck me only one thing was with me right now.

"You smell of nest sibling, the sticky death devoured you and left you how!" hissed the voice demandingly as I felt a foot push down on my side painfully.

"I don't know!" I cried loudly, not daring to raise my head or open my eyes to see the predator, there was an annoyed chitter before breath upon my face.

"You smell of nest sibling…. But sound of human prey, your fake skin!" it hissed coldly, I only whimpered in reply terrified I was about to be mauled to death by a bloody instinct reptile.

"I just want to go home" I shuddered softly, feeling tears in my eye as I thought of my family waiting for me expectantly back home.

There was silence, then it was broken but a sharp bark and the foot leaving my side.

"Alpha will wish to see you, if you lucky you may live to go home" hissed the raptor, I slowly opened my eyes and watched the raptor slowly move around the room, sniffing at large jars of the same black goo that latched onto me.

Shakily, like a new born child I stood upon my feet, but looking down I noticed 4 clawed dinosaur feet with the inner most claw being a smaller version of the raptors sickle claw.

"I'm a dinosaur?" I wasn't sure if I should be horrified or excited, the female raptor watched me in amusement as I stumbled around the room and ended up head butting the ground in an attempt to run.

From what I was understanding, a raptor knocked me off the cat walk and onto one of those jars. I looked at them then at my hands, the goo inside them must have done this to me, melting me into something I wasn't supposed to be. The fact the raptor said I was eaten is kinda disturbing, as well as the fact that I smelled like her brother or something, this was so weird it made my head ache.

"Stupid fake skin cannot walk" sniggered the raptor coldly, I glared at her insulted.

"My name is Braden, not fake skin" I growled in annoyance, sounding like an animal.

"Fake skin" she huffed stubbornly, oh this was going to be a very long and stressful day.

To be continued.

 **-))))(((((-**

 **Okay so this needs a rewrite badly sorry everyone for a bad read, but please continue reading as the story quality and plot are much better in the other chapters as I placed more work into them, this was just a dodgy prologue I made...**

 **Please hit that next chapter button or the review icon! Please pretty please? ;.=.; I have Oreo's and chocolate!**


	2. Chapter 2 Deaths Shelter

**Disclaimer:  
The following story may contain violence and strong language, young readers are advised not to repeat the swearing at home.  
Note I do not own Jurassic park or its related canon.  
Enjoy the story!  
-**

"Sun shine and lolly pops and rainbows everywhere" sung Braden in an almost cheerful manner as he snapped his new jaws experimentally at a moth as it flew past.

He staggered a little as he walked, still unaccustomed to the new limbs he was walking upon, ahead of him the black velociraptor was growling under her breath.  
Braden continued to hum a loudly as they walked, stepping loudly on sticks and leaves and rustling bushes carelessly.

"Who knew walking was so hard" he laughed as he tripped and stumbled, the velociraptor whipped around and let out a loud threatening hiss in his face.

"Be silent Fake skin!" she hissed, Braden visibly flinched at the hiss in fear but slowly rose his head a determined gleam in his hazel eyes.

"No" he stomped his foot in defiance, the raptor snarled in anger and turned her body to face him.

"I'm likely going to die soon so I'll die happy" he huffed stubbornly holding something to his chest, the raptor only just noticed the two little pieces of string dangling between the claws.

"Be silent or I'll silence you" she hissed taking a step closer so she was nearly muzzle to muzzle with him, Braden tensed and his lips quivered a little in fear.

"Geese I'm being threatened by a dinosaur I should he shivering in my boots, but I lost them" he joked trying to hide the fear in his voice, Braden remembered how his odd sense of humour had guided him out of a few fights and such, he hoped it would save him again.

"Stop talking in riddles" she snapped angrily, Braden grinned at her toothily.

"Riddle me shriddle" he said bluntly, the raptor was clearly confused and just hissed at him in annoyance.

"For a social creature you sure are anti-social, didn't know animals contradicted themselves" said Braden boldly, pushing himself on the offensive.

"And for something so smart you sure are dumb" she retorted sharply, he chuckled and said confidently.

"You just called your species dumb" he chuckled loudly, Braden had finally pushed the boundaries and the raptor pounced upon him.

"SILENCE" she screeched in his ear as he was pinned to the ground, Braden avoided her gaze and only grunted in acknowledgment.

"Speak like this to the pack and you'll die!" she hissed coldly, Braden shivered slightly at the sincerity in her voice.

 _'These are not people, they are different and have different social structure, better be careful'_ Thought Braden as the raptor slowly stepped off him, he'd learnt to fit into a different type of society, if he was to survive he'd have to learn a new primitive style of social expectations.

"Teach me" he said as he slowly stood, still clutching something in his hands, the raptor clicked her teeth and looked at him puzzlement.

"I'm probably stuck like this so I better learn how to act like one of you, depending on how long I live that is" he said his tone suddenly becoming serious, the raptor regarded him for a moment, those predatory eyes studying his form.

"The alpha will decide your fate" she grunted before continuing to walk, Braden clumsily followed her, still as loud as ever but he refrained from singing.

They walked for some time in silence, until Braden lost his patience and he blurted out a question.

"The stuff that… 'Ate' me…. What is it?" he asked her hesitantly, referring to the strange goo that melted his human body, the raptor glanced at him in distaste before speaking.

"The humans made that evil water before they fled the island the elders say, it consumes everything that it touches and leaves nothing behind…. But today the evil water was different… When I attacked your human body, we both fell into the evil water below. The water didn't eat me, it instead chose you, why?" she barked demandingly, Braden shrugged his shoulders in reply totally clueless as to what the stuff was.

"That's why I asked, I thought since you live on this place you know more… did the other human with me escape?" asked Braden in a hopeful tone, the raptor growled in reply before speaking in bitterness.

"It escaped" she sounded so frustrated as she said that, but Braden didn't care he was just pleased that Jarred hadn't died on this hellish place.

They passed a god awful stench and Braden jumped slightly with a yell of disgust, covering his snout with both paws and looking around in confusion. The other raptor looked back at him in slight amusement, silently watching him as he slowly moved towards some bushes.  
Braden clumsily searched around the area until discovering a massive pile of dirt, or so he hope it was.

Flies buzzed around it like a small storm, bouncing off his scales and swooping around his face, Braden gagged in disgust and stumbled hastily back towards the raptor, with both paws still over his nose.

"Move move I not staying near that!" grumbled Braden, pushing past the raptor and stumbling ahead in a hurry.

The raptor shook her head and darted forward, overtaking Braden and placing herself in the rightful position of leader of the group. Braden didn't argue he just urged her to move faster away from that mountain of putrid dino shit.  
However he didn't know they were now passing into the inner territory of a raptor pack, if he did, he probably wouldn't have hurried so much.

Braden was walking beside the raptor, listening to her explain the hierarchy of control in a pack when he noticed the smell of several creatures.  
He stopped in his tracks and sniffed again experimentally, trying to block out the smell of plant life and other odd things around him.  
He was so transfixed upon smelling the air he didn't notice something slowly emerge from the bushes behind him and move closer to investigate.

It wasn't until he felt air blow on his neck did he notice the other raptor, a familiar green raptor he remembered chasing him back at the Igen place. With a small yelp he tried to jump to the side but fell, landing loudly into a pile of bushes.  
The green raptor tilted its head in bemusement and looked to the black raptor to see her reaction.

"I thought your brother had died?" growled the green raptor in confusion, the black raptor clicked her teeth in annoyance before calmly stating that Braden wasn't her brother.

The green raptor looked down at the struggling Braden once more, then back to the black female raptor.

"Sure it is, look same colour, same patter, even the red patch around his eyes are the sa….." the raptor slowly trailed off as it slowly spotted the differences in Bradens appearance, the human turned raptor slowly looked at them both before taking a deep breath.

"Bye!" he barked before scrambling towards a tree, both raptors blinked and moved there head back in surprise, before darting forward in screams of furry.

Braden jumped into the air, claws latching onto the bark of a tree several meters in the air. He dragged himself upwards using the new claws and what human traits left of his body to scale the tree to safety.

"It worked!" he chirped happily as he looked down at two very annoyed velociraptors, they didn't know how to climb a tree.

"Get down here!" barked the black raptor furiously, the green raptor just glared on wondering who and what Braden was.

"Ha ha umm nope, I'll take my chances up here where your teeth can't get me" said Braden confidently as he shifted his claws for better purchase in the wood.

"What is that?" said the green raptor looking to the black raptor.

"The evil water ate a human, then made him… into a fake skin" she said breathing heavily in rage, Braden hummed cheerfully in success then notice something on the bark.

"SPIDER!" is what he intended to say but instead he let out a warning bark before tumbling out of the tree and to the ground, both raptors jumped at the bark and turned their heads to watch the small spectacle.

"Fuck Spider fuck shitty bloody brbbrbrb" he shuddered unaware that a small crest of feathers moved on the back of his head as he spoke, he then began rolling around on the ground.

"Hell no I'll take raptors over spiders!" he growled before standing up and looking himself over to make sure the spider wasn't on him, a wild look in his eye as he moved.

Both velociraptors looked at each other with concern, before slowly moving towards the frantic Braden, he was still looking himself over as if expecting to find a spider upon his scales, growling and cursing as he did so.

"Evil bloody bugs, burn them all" he roared loudly, before noticing the raptors both staring at him, he lowered his head and let out a small squeak of fear.

"Any more funny ideas?" growled the black raptor as she tapped her killing claw on the ground, Braden held up 1 talon in response and cleared his throat.

"There a spider on your leg" he said innocently, she turned her head and sure enough a large tarantula was crawling up her leg, but she didn't jump and simple snapped the insect in her jaws.

Braden shrugged his shoulders and began looking himself over once more, the string still hanging from his closed hand somehow.

"Fake skins are stupid" muttered the green raptor bluntly, Braden rose his head in reply, and unaware he was actually trying to intimidate the raptor with body language.

"Let see you climb a tree Greeny, go on climb the tree" snapped Braden aggressively, the green raptor hissed in reply and flexed his claws ready to attack.

Braden took the sight in and was ready for a fight, even though he'd probably loose. But he didn't expect a loud growl in the air to make both raptors suddenly go stiff, they slowly looked at something behind Braden who felt a shiver run down his spine.  
The human turned raptor lost all sense of bravery, feeling something larger looming behind him, and he had a hunched what it was.

"It's a Carno isn't it? Hunter with horns?" he said hoping they understand, both raptors took a slow and cautious step back in reply.

"Carno or spiders? I choose spider!" Braden jumped forward just in time, the Carnotaurus snapped its jaws at the air and roared loudly in rage before charging forwards.

The raptors scattered and Braden was once more in a tree, just high enough to avoid the Carno's powerful jaws.  
The jaws nipped his tail and he yelped in pain, crawling a little higher in reply. The raptors both let out a danger call, they had ran into an ambush of Carno's who all emerged from the bushes.

Braden noticed with curiosity how the Carno's changed colour like a chameleon to camouflage, it explained how they were able to sneak up so closely.  
The human turned raptor looked down, his Carno was distracted as it looked towards the other raptors trapped.

 _'They haven't attacked yet… didn't the raptor say the Alpha gets first blood in a kill…. Help or not help…. Ga mum you raised me to well.'_ Thought Braden as he loosened his claws, with a small thump Braden landed upon the Carno's armoured plated back, the predator snarled and looked back in confusion.

"Hi" Braden waved innocently with a smile, before throwing his fist forward and punching the Carno in the eye, he then held on for dear life as the carnivore began bucking and shaking about, trying to dislodge him from his back.

The other Carnotauru's were so distracted by their Alpha's pained yells, they didn't notice the two raptors dart past into the safety of the bushes.  
Braden continued to hang on, remaining fasten to his spot between the Carnos shoulders until it stopped in exhaustion.

"Lucky I haven't eaten" mumbled Braden looking a little pale, his claws slid free of the tough flesh and he jumped for the tree, hastily climbing it to safety.

The Carnotaurus below let out a bellow, before stomping off into the forest with the rest of its pack. Minutes after they left, both raptors slowly returned from the bushes, sharp eyes darting around for danger in the darkness.

"Braden 2.. Carno a big fat ZERO!" bragged Braden enthusiastically as he dropped from a tree branch onto the ground, looking very pleased with himself.

"Fake skin brave but still stupid" snorted the green raptor stubbornly.

"Bravery isn't my strong point, that why I have this" he said a little timidly as he held the string between his claws, letting a small shaped piece of green jade dangle from the string.

He lowered his head a little embarrassed as the two raptors looked at the fossilized rock, wondering what it was.  
"Humans carry items to remind them to be things, this rock is meant to make you feel brave and strong….. are you both alright…. They didn't hurt you?" he said moving closer, eyes scanning the raptors for injuries.

"No harm come to us…. Why risk self for us?" said the black raptor a little sceptical, Braden looked a little hurt and puffed out his chest.

"Morals, if someone needs help I help them, be it raptor or human….. That and I had a score to settle with the Carno for chasing me earlier" he said innocently, both Raptors didn't fully understand what he said, but they didn't question him further. As for that moment something else emerged from the bushes, smaller than a Carno but significantly more terrifying.

"Despite this you're still trespassing" hissed a powerful male voice, Braden's jaw dropped slightly and he looked over at a large pale looking velociraptor with red eyes, silently emerge from the forest.

"Sorry.." he muttered pathetically in reply as he took a few steps away, crouching low to the ground in a submissive stance.

The Alpha turned his eyes to his fellow raptors and barked for an explanation, the black raptor calmly explained that Braden, aka 'Fake Skin' as she passionately preferred to call him. Came from the evil water and somehow smelled like her brother, the Alpha growled a little and suddenly pounced upon Braden.

He didn't more or make a sound as the massive ivory male pinned him to the ground and began sniffing him thoroughly, he let out a confused noise before sniffing more and letting out a growl, his foul breath making Braden wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"I know I should be silent, but before you ask I don't know why this happened either" muttered Braden dully, the Alpha snarled in his face and dug his claws into Braden's flesh.

He blinked and shifted a little before letting out a loud whine of discomfort, seemingly unfazed by the claws puncturing his flesh. The Alpha hissed and slowly withdrew his claws, watching the wound suddenly seal itself shut with a gooey material then disappearing under scales.

"Am I going to die?" the Alpha looked Braden in the eye, staring at him silently as he pondered the question, Braden looked back with a mixture of fear and acceptance, he was ready to die. He died when the evil water ate him and left this behind, he didn't even know what he was.

"Can I at least know the name of my killer before you end it?" the Alpha closed his jaws and slowly stepped back, but Braden didn't move.

Half a dozen raptors stood watching, waiting for their leader, their Alpha to determine the fate of this creature that pretended to be one of them. The black raptor felt a little conflicted, a small wire of loyalty towards Fake Skin for saving her life.  
But she knew the rules, and would uphold them despite her own interests.

"Get up" barked the Alpha, standing tall and powerful above Braden, Braden slowly stood to his feet in a stance half between a velociraptors and human.

The two stared at one another for several long minutes, until finally the Alpha made a move, a final move to end this small situation. The ivory raptor slowly nudged Bradens muzzle with his own, nuzzling him like a member of his own pack.  
From the side line the green raptor blinked and cooed a little in surprise, the black raptor sighed softly and sulked into the dark embrace of the forest.

"I don't understand?" said Braden in confusion, feeling the Ivory raptor rub his jaw against him creating an unusual smell.

"I'm letting you live, for now" Braden swore he saw the raptor smile, wait he suddenly realized he'd seen the raptors do a lot of human actions. Was he going mental and hallucinating or could raptors actually do facial expressions.

"You will call me Alpha, disobey me and you die" warned the Ivory raptor sternly, Braden looked up at him then bowed his head slightly.

"I understand Alpha" Braden's mind spun with confusion, he fully expected to die, he'd seen enough 'Animal Planet' to know outsiders in a pack normally killed on sight, and the raptors were so smart, it scared hi deep down.

"Good, follow us Fake Skin" ordered the Alpha, Braden watched him walk away before slowly following, with much more grace as he slowly grew accustomed to his new limbs.

 _'Oh god have I seriously just joined a pack of savage murdering dinosaurs…. This be so cool if I actually knew what to do'_ mused Braden as he followed the raptors home, nothing was said that night as the pack slowly gathered around a cluster of old trees and boulders.  
Instantly Braden noticed so many different smells, it was so overwhelming and the ground was literary marinated by the stench, it was too much he needed air.

Ignoring a few surprised chirps from below, he scurried up a tree and perched himself uncomfortable between two tree branches, looking down upon the pack from below.  
He'd stop and admire them but exhaustion was setting in, and the pain in his stomach suddenly intensified as he remembered he'd hadn't eaten in ages.

 _'I hope Jarred is okay, poor guy is alone'_ Braden didn't notice eyes watching him from below, he just simply rested his head upon his arms and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…

_  
 **Authors note:**

I hope people enjoy this story I making, next chapter I'm revealing a few bits and pieces about the origin of the story and some important facts about the characters, have a good week everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 Ze Omega

**Disclaimer:  
The following story may contain violence and strong language, young readers are advised not to repeat the swearing at home.  
Note I do not own Jurassic park or its related canon.  
Enjoy the story!**

  
"Awww fucken shit ahhh I yield, submit surrender whatever aww!" I shrieked as teeth clung to the back of my neck, the brown scaled raptor upon me growled in acknowledgement and slowly released me from her grasp.

As soon as the weight was off, I dashed forwards and used my claws to climb a tree. Clawing at the bark carelessly as I got to the safety of the branches high above, feeling my neck still throb in pain from the puncture marks.  
It seemed everyone was all bity bity today, since I woke up the pack has been attacking and pinning me to the ground relentlessly, holding me down till I submit to their authority.

"No more biting me! Unless you can climb this tree I shall not yield to anyone else except the Alpha!" I roared loudly into the air in anger, it felt good to be so loud and sound for once powerful, I felt like there was bite behind my voice that would be listen to for once.

A few of the pack members glared at me from below, muttering something unintelligible. But one black raptor with a red streak running down its hip took notice of me and bellow loudly, I flinched at the noise knowing what it meant.  
It was a challenge of authority, or so I assumed it was as everyone who beat me kept making that sound before they attacked.

"Nope, get up here and I yield" I huffed stubbornly, looking away to admire the sky casually, this didn't sit well with the raptor below.

"Oh your so screwed, you just defied the Beta" said a familiar voice below, I looked down and huffed upon seeing the black raptor from last night.

"Hi to you to…. The who?" I said tilting me head in confusion, she looked up at me and calmly said.

"The 'Beta' is the second in command, she enforces the Alpha's commands…. Your so going down" she sounded almost excited, I huffed in annoyance.

"For a raptor you sure act like a human" I muttered softly before looking at the Beta, she was looking back at me expectantly.

"She's not going to leave till she beats me up is she?" I questioned out loud.

"Nope" was the sharp reply from below, I hesitated, before shifting around and putting my necklace in a small hole in the tree trunk.

With a sigh, I jumped down and slowly moved towards the Beta, she tapped her sickle claw and glared down at me as I approach.  
As I got closer, I noticed she smelled familiar, no not familiar almost exactly like the black raptor behind me. It then struck me, oh god it's her mother and if I remembered correctly I looked and smelled like her brother, this would be fun….

The thought seemed to strike the Beta as well, she sniffed at me cautiously then recoiled in shock. I braced myself for a fit of rage but she didn't move, just continued to stare at me in mild confusion and sadness.

"You're not him" she finally hissed in sadness, I slowly shook my head in reply and stepped back, feeling a little sorry for the Beta.

"You're the nest mother aren't you, of him" I questioned softly, she looked away for a moment before swiping me across the face with her claws.

I hissed in pain as the blood flew from my face, but slowly I felt the scales become almost a liquid and slowly heal the wound. The Beta looked at me, like she was gazing upon a grave stone.

"I submit to you…..I.." I hesitated, before turning and quickly running back to the tree, the black raptor just gaped at me as I returned and hastily climbed the tree.

I retrieved my necklace and clutched it close to my chest, sobbing a little at what I become, and for the raptor I apparently replaced. Why did I have to look like him, why am I so similar to this one raptor everyone knows and what happened to him.

Eventually, the Alpha slowly approached my tree and cooed for me, I slowly dropped down from the trees, head and tail drooping low in depression.  
The Alpha tilted his head slightly at me and barked for me to stand up properly, with a raptor equivalent of a sigh I slowly rose my head and looked at him.

"I command you, walk with me" he demanded sternly, I didn't argue and simply began to follow him, except I didn't have the skilful silent stride he had, I'd flinch every time I make a twig snap or rustle some bushes loudly. It was amazing how much noise I could make just by walking.

We walked in silence, until the Alpha finally broke it with a dry remark.  
"Murk thinks you Fake Skin is useless" He said it so calmly I wasn't sure if it was an insult or blunt remark, regardless I just remained silent as to not anger him by accident. He clicked his teeth before continuing.

"Every pack member brings skills to pack, what does Fake Skin bring to pack?" questioned the Alpha as he looked down at me, the question was a little unexpected and I had to consider what would be useful to a group of murderous raptors.

"I never really hunted before, maybe 4 times I actually had a successful hunt so I not much use to you there" I muttered flexing my claws slightly as I spoke, the Alpha didn't react to the statement so I continued.

"As a human, I use to be very sneaky and stalk other humans….. But I not good at it currently" as if to emphasise my point I accidently stumbled and made lots of noise, the Alpha snorted slightly and growled at me to continue.

"Umm well… I have deep insight into human weaponry and protection" I stated a little proudly, weaponry had been something I'd always been passionate about and knew deeply. Even my dad consulted me about weapon when he needed a new gun for hunting, however he chose the more common .223 over the .204 I suggested due to familiarity, still the .204 would been better for the fox problem we had at the time.

"What are these weapons?" said the Alpha almost in a demanding voice, I clicked my tongue trying to compose an explanation.

"Fake teeth, humans use fake teeth to kill prey and other humans, they're cold and powerful, ripping flesh from afar where prey cannot see them" I explained as delicately as possible, it was strange to explain what a gun was, most people knew that guns killed people with bullets and ended it at that.

"Humans have fake teeth?" the Alpha generally sounded startled by this statement, I would have to work on my description later on to avoid causing confusion like this later with the pack.

"Yes one day I'll show you… Who is Murk?" I asked hoping to change topics, I'd rather talk about fire arms personally but with someone who could appreciate my passion about them, that and I had no idea who was who in this pack I joined.

"Murk is the dark one that smells like you, she brought you to me" he growled as he slowly lead me in an odd ark around the nest zone, were we patrolling or something?

"Oh her…. Alpha?" I said timidly looking away from him, fiddling with my claws in anxiety, he grunted in reply for me to continue.

"Does it bother you, how I look like someone else?" the words blurted out of my muzzle before I could hold back, the Alpha stopped and so did I, shivering slightly in fear at what he would do next.

"Does it bother me you look like my hatchling? No" My muscles all went stiff as he spoke, such calmness in his voice wasn't reassuring as he looked at me with those killer red eyes.

Something in my mind urged me to smell him, to confirm what he said. Hesitantly, I leaned towards him and sniffed a few times, catching in his scent and for the first time noticing how similar it was to the black raptor I first met. The scent was comforting in a strange way, but I pulled away and took a few steps back regarding his form. _'Is it really worth the risk Braden, staying here with a pack of Raptors that you're barely understand?'_ I question in my mind, the Alpha must have sense my disloyalty for he suddenly snarled at me.

"I am Alpha, I command here!" he declared taking a step towards me, I lowered me head in reply, knowing full well by now that lowering your head is a sign of submission.

"You command here Alpha" I said hoping he wouldn't punish me, god it was terrifying to have the boss glare down at you. It was like being back at school talking to the principle after you'd punched another kid, yet the principle wouldn't bite your head off physically like a raptor would.

The Alpha growled and towered above me before speaking in a more gentle voice.  
"You have much to learn, return to nest Fake Skin" he commanded, I didn't hesitate, eagerly I darted back down the path we travel which was still fresh with our scent so I didn't get lost.

I didn't hesitate upon arrival, I scurried up my tree, my safe haven from the stench and the other raptors where I was safe and secure. No one else could get up here, the tree was my 'territory?' _'I've been hanging around them to long already blaa, the tree is mine…. Is it really my territory, do I own it?'_ these thoughts were interrupted rudely by a call from below me, it was Murk.

She cooed at me questionably, tilting her head to gaze up at me with a look of concern. But I didn't want to speak to her, instead I crawled higher into the tree until I was looking out upon the sky.  
Taking a deep intake of breath, I tried to relax. My eyes wondered amongst the clouds as I pondered what Jarred was doing right now, how my family would take the news of me disappearing and of course all the friends I left silently upon Deviant Art and Skype.

"Grrr you always wanted something more in Life, but why do I feel regret?" I mumbled looking down upon my scaly body, it was so twisted and wrong I didn't recognise myself at all.

Sure I hated my body I hated myself, but it was still mine and it gave me identity. But amongst these raptors I wasn't me Braden the human but an outcast that resembled someone else, was this how Lightning felt in the stories I write about him if he were real?

It then dawned upon me just how thirsty I was, it's been nearly 2 days since I had a drink or any food. I remembered humans can't survive long without water but what about raptors, only one way to know for sure.

Rather violently, I descended the tree causing leaves to fall and branches to break. Murk let out a small chirp as I suddenly fell upon her by accident and we both lay there for a moment stunned, until she realized what happened.

"You jerk!" she snarled and clawed at me, I yelped in reply and tried to run away but she pounced upon me and we were both sent rolling into the tree trunk.

"AWW HEY AHH!" I managed to screech before her jaws clamped down around my muzzle shutting me up hastily, her claws sunk deep within my flesh and I whimpered in pain. It didn't matter if they healed the pain was still so real it was agonizing.

She held me there for good measure before letting go with a violently shake of the head, ripping shallow gashes across my muzzle that burned furiously. I grabbed at my face, trying to cover the wounds as crimson slowly flowed from the wounds, however much to my disgust the blood became a sickly black colour and slowly slithered towards me making the wounds slowly heal over.

"Know your place" she hissed at me savagely before bolting to the other side of the clearing, leaving me to whimper and slowly crawl into the tree, feeling alone and rejected.

As the day drew to a close and the pack settled down for the night, I remained vigilant and alert. It was always an issue for me to sleep, it started when I was 5 and had been a common issue in my life. Once I was put on sleep gas at the dentist, I was told to count till I passed out, the record was 25 however I reached 47 and the Dentist was concerned about my health.

Remembering that day made me feel a little better, it was yet another reminded that I was still unique and still 'me.'  
I turned my gaze to the nest below me, I felt a little powerful being so high above the pack but at the same scared of the Alpha's authority. He may seemed to accept me but I was still unsure of the others, as far as I was aware I was an Omega. The very bottom of a pack hierarchy.

My thoughts were interrupted by an unusual sound below, I tilted my head and heard small chirping noises coming from the right of the nest. Turning my head I noticed sets of glowing orbs moving through the bushes, something inside me kicked into gear and I silently descended the tree.

I moved slowly and cautiously forward, feeling like once more I was sneaking around the boys dormitory trying not to wake my fellow students.  
Some unusual raptor like creatures slowly slinked out of the bushes, their eyes great white glowing orbs.

They were inching towards Murk, crowding around her like scavenging foxes to a corpse. I waited till they were inches from her, before pouncing forwards and snapping my jaws at the closets creature. They backed away startled and hissed at me aggressively before slowly stepping back into the bushes.

I waited till the glow of their eyes had vanished before nudging Murk's face with my muzzle. Inside me something felt satisfied that the creatures had left and felt no urge to wake the others except for Murk.

"Wake up, something is hunting you" I hissed quietly as to not awaken the others, they were all sleeping in groups of 2, with their backs pressed together so nothing could sneak up behind them.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she growled at me sleepily, I hushed her and looked around for danger once more. She was vulnerable sleeping by herself, I didn't feel any hate or bitterness towards her for hurting me but a pulsing urge to protect clouded my mind.

"Shh, something is trying to hunt you" I hissed in her ear and tried pushing her to her feet with my muzzle, she hissed angrily at me but reluctantly stood to her feet.

A twig snapped and both our head's snapped to the bushes, seeing a set of glowing eyes disappear behind the leaves of a bush. Murk growled deeply within her throat and she nudged me towards the rest of the pack, I followed her silently, eyes darting about for danger.

Murk snapped her jaws at me and silently we both lay down, pressing our backs together for safety. It felt odd, being so close to someone I didn't know really well. But in a situation like this I let it slide and made myself comfortable for the night, Murk whispered her thanks for warning her and together we drifted off to sleep, having formed a new sense of trust in each other.

To be Continued…..

 **-  
Authors Note:**

 **Well it looks like I got a few views and a review! yay!  
Now then I should reveal a secret, a few of these Characters are based on Real Life individuals, so please be mindful of critics towards them ;.=.; Please?**

 **Now for a very big question, I need a name for the Brown female Velociraptor and the Green Male velociraptor.  
Someone I know suggested the names Ford for the male, and Marie for the Female, does anyone else have other names of do they like those two names?**

 **Any review info or comment will be appreciate and it is helpful in comprising good stories.  
Have a good day!  
Next Posting will be on the 12Th July.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nest Duty

**I just have to say... THANK YOU! to everyone who fave or follows this series, it means a lot to me but please, Feedback is needed in order to create something good and enjoyable.**

 **Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park or its canon, I only own the plot and characters your about to enjoy!**

 **-)))))))((((((((-**

When the pack awoke the next day, I told the Alpha about the strange creatures that tried to get Murk last night. He seemed furious by the news and sniffed around the area I saw the creatures hiding.  
Alpha must have found something as he then ordered us all to patrol the territory in groups of 2, with me being partnered to Murk once more.

"What where those things.. Last night?" I asked as we slowly strolled through the thick forest, casually pushing aside bushes and grass with our bulk.

Murk regarded me with those golden eyes before speaking in a voice full of hated.

"Night Hunters, attack while others sleep and drag prey away without a sound" she said in a bitter tone, she didn't continue so I didn't press the matter, but it left me wondering what other dinosaurs roam this land.

The patrol concluded without any incidents and the pack regrouped at the nest site, thinking nothing else was about to happen I climbed into my tree for some security and sprawled out upon a branch to relax.

"Fake Skin!.." Barked the Alpha from below, my muscles tensed at my name and I looked down at the large Albino raptor. "Guard nest" he said in a confident commanding voice before assembling the pack to hunt.  
Those words brought a sigh of relief from my jaws and I relaxed a little upon my sturdy tree branch.

"I can do that….. But what if Horn hunters come?" I questioned them nervously, dialling down my grammar as to not confuse them, I noticed they didn't respond well to normal big sentences or complex questions.

The Alpha turned those fiery red eye towards me and chirped.  
"Call for pack" in a blunt tone, sounding annoyed as if I asked a stupid question, noticing the tone I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. The pack below turned their heads to look at me with part amusement and irritation sketched into those predatory eyes.

But I could clearly see they were happy, likely because clumsy me wasn't going to be with them and scare off the prey.  
"Roger Roger" I mumbled to amuse myself, thinking back to the Star Wars movie I use to watch and the battle droids in it.

With that settled, the pack slipped away into the dark depths of the forest. Leaving me all by my lonesome to think over my situation. Part of me was happy that I was alone, even I needed some space to myself to relax to destress from socializing with people.  
Even as a human I had issues socializing with people, it was oddly reassuring to know part of me hadn't been changed by the 'Evil Water' as the pack fondly called the goo stuff. As the thought crossed my mind, I remembered back to Jarred and myself searching the place, maybe those files had something about the goo.

"This be a good time to search the place…. But Alpha said to guard the nest" I muttered to myself aloud, the loyalty and morals of mine screamed to follow the rules. But my curiosity demanded stubbornly for me to search for answers, answers the pack also wanted from me.

I half expected to see a little demon and angel to appear on my shoulders and start bickering at me, a smile twitched at my lip as I tried to imagine the picture later so I could draw it. But then it occurred to me that I might never draw again, never to create my artworks of Lightning, my designs or even my friends OC's.

To make my situation worse, the Beta Lilith was still disturbed by the sight of me. I could tell by the way she stared at me and how she avoided me, it wasn't comforting that I looked like someone who died in the pack. It was causing issues as I got conflicting responses from the raptors who reluctantly spoke to me, as if I was a walking corpse or something foul to avoid.

"Is it worth the risk?" I muttered, fiddling with my jade necklace between my claws. But before I could make a decision, something caught my attention in my prevail vision below.

My muzzle snapped downwards and my eye locked upon a small green critter, casually waltzing out of the bushes and into the dirt covered clearing. My mind switched everything off in my head, focusing all my senses towards the critter. It was small, roughly the size of a chicken with a long neck and tiny claws.  
It chirped slightly before snapping at a dragonfly as it buzzed past, it was clearly a small carnivore and funnily reminded me of a rat snooping around someone's home.

A fond memory of rat hunting with my older cousin crossed my mind and I smiled, remembering the fun we had at chasing the little vermin with a pellet guns. Just then a painful grumble from my stomach made me flinch and suddenly the intruder looked very appetizing, I still hadn't eaten for days and who knows how long the pack would take to hunt something down.

Cautiously, I hid the jade and moved across the tree branches until I was poised directly above the little dinosaur. _'Surely it wouldn't escape this surprise attack'_ I thought to myself, excitement rushed through me, motivating me to attack and eat. It felt so simple, to just catch the little dinosaur right there and now.

The creature chirped before looking up directly at me, a wave of panic hit me and I pounced downward claws grasping the air. The little varmint darted away, leaving me to hit the ground.

"Hey get back here!" I yelled angrily before dashing after the dinosaur.

The little critter scurried into some old hollow log, partly covered in moss and vegetation. I skidded to a halt at the entrance and lowered my head to look inside, but I tried to look into it like a human and bumped my muzzle upon the decaying old wood.

"Right muzzle" I muttered to myself before turning my head to the side and looking down the log with one eye.

Even with my enhanced night vision, I couldn't see the little cunning varmint anywhere. Growling in frustration, I stood up a little and leaned on the log. Striking the wood with a fist in anger at losing my prey, to my shock however a little green head popped up between a crack in the wood beside my fist.

"Huh?" was all that left my mouth as I attempted to grab the varmint, but my claws only grasped thin air and with a rather cute chirp. The varmints head emerged from another crack in the log further down, my jaws clenched in frustration and I unconsciously made a low growling noise deep within my throat.

"Ha!" I yelled and slapped my hand at the critter, but it instantly appeared in another crack even further down.

Despite the frustrating situation, it was unusually fun to do this. All thoughts about hunger just vanished from my mind as I painfully slapped my paws… hands on the log in an attempt to catch the little critter inside.

"Hold… Still!" I snapped my jaws in anger at the sky above, at that moment I felt the gentle touch of a breeze blow against me from behind, bringing with it a peculiar scent.

Lifting my head into the air, I began sniffing at the breeze with curiosity. The scent was new but felt rather familiar, was it possibly Jarred?  
In my lapse of concentration, the critter hastily bolted from the log and into the forest. Effectively disappearing and ending my little hunting adventure.

"Little rat" I muttered bitterly before becoming aware of how vulnerable I felt standing out in the open.

Using my claws as hooks, I slowly climbed a random tree covered in vines until I was safely out of harms reach, aka out of biting distance from predators. Up here, I also noticed the scent was still present along the breeze. A sudden rustling of bushes below drew my attention away from the scent and to the forest floor.

Like silent ghosts of death, the pack materialised from the forest foliage and strolled into the nest site. Bringing with them the sharp aroma of coppery blood, making my stomach churn in hunger once more. The Alpha surveyed the area before looking at the tree I normally hid within.

"Fake Skin!" he barked harshly.

"Up Here!" I called back happily, causing several heads to swivel upwards to gaze at me distastefully.

"Was hunt successful?" I cooed questionably at them in excitement, not one of the raptors answered my question and instead just drifted away without another word. My heart felt like it could shatter, shatter with the betrayal and neglect I felt within me.

"Heh… Just Like home….. No one really listened to me or my questions there either" I muttered aloud with bitterness, it was sour feeling to be ignored, no matter how often it happened to you, it didn't get any easier to accept.

 _'Maybe something went wrong or they're just tired?'_ I tried to reason with myself, looking at the other side of the story and taking into other possibilities. My parents use to say I was pessimistic about life, that I was too hard on myself. They were right of course but it didn't stop the feeling of rejection or hurt when things like this happened.

Thinking about my parents made me miss them even more, the cheerful times when Dad and I would wrestle around until Mum yelled at us to stop. The fussy teenager like attitude of my sisters when I tried to cuddle them, I was even missing the interesting conversations and people I met online through Deviant Art and Skype.  
Most of all, I missed the warm, comforting embrace of my mum. I missed how she held me, stroke my head when I felt stressed and took the time to listen to my odd rambles when I talked.

Feeling something warm around my eyes, I realized I was crying. Weakly I rubbed my fist at my eyes but the attempt was futile in removing the salty liquid which simply rolled down my cheeks.

"Fake Skin, brought you food!" called Murk energetically from below, I sniffed pitifully before looking down upon her.

Down below Murk stood underneath the tree with something green and red at her feet, she had a proud look in her eyes and a muzzle painted crimson with blood. If not for the pain in my belly, I'd just ignore her but my body urged me to eat.

Droopily, I descended the tree until I was now at eye level with the female raptor at ground level. Her expression changed however once she got a good look at me, turning from beaming with pride, to radiating concern.

"Your eyes are leaking?" she said moving closer to examine me, I remains still and allowed the raptor to sniff my face and lick at the tears dripping down my cheek.

Her tongue was warm but rough like sand paper and her breath was tainted with the aroma of death. Feeling uncomfortable, I leaned away from the raptors muzzle and simple informed her it was a human thing.

Obviously satisfied with the answer, Murk turned her attention to something green and bloody upon the ground. Casually she scooped the item into her jaws and held it towards me, it took my brain a brief moment to register the green torn mass of flesh as the varmint I chased earlier that day.

"You caught it?" I blurted out stupidly, in response she dropped the corpse at my feet then nudged it towards me with her snout.

"For you… Prey stolen by horn hunters, no prey brought back for you…" she said softly with a hint of guilt in her voice.

I was speechless for a moment, just staring at the food as I processed the information Murk gave me. It now made sense why the pack ignored me earlier, they were angry over the outcome of the hunt.  
A gentle nudge to my face caused me to flinch and gaze upon the dark black scales of Murks face.

"Eat! Or pain and growls will hurt your insides!" she urged nudging the corpse closer towards me, but something felt wrong about accepting the food.

"Your catch, you eat" I said gloomily as I turned to leave.

But Murk rushed forwards and caught my muzzle with hers, pushing me back towards the corpse gently with her body. She had a determine gleam in her eyes, the kind of stubborn look that refused to be defeated.

"You eat, need strength" she cooed impatiently at me, almost like a mother trying to feed a fussy child.

With a sigh of defeat, I looked down upon the corpse, feeling my insides squirm in disgust at the mangled meat and organs. _'you can do this, just eat the stuff and don't focus on the texture'_ I tried to tell myself out of nerves, Murk tapped her sickle claw in impatience beside me, watching on expectantly.

Inhaling deeply, I reluctantly sunk my teeth into the soft, blood soaked flesh. Doing my best to ignore the squishy meat upon my tongue, I began to rip and gulp down lumps of flesh almost instinctively. Stripping away a majority of flesh to reveal pale bones. It was an experience I didn't look forward to repeating, I was very fussy about texture of food when I ate since I was a child.

The blood made my mouth feel dry and thirsty, as if reading my mind Murk suddenly told me to follower her. The female raptor slowly guided me into the forest once more, leading me to a small trickling stream, it never occurred to me that water had a smell, I only noticed it as I lowered my muzzle to the water to wash away the blood as did Murk beside me.

Pulling away, it dawned on me that this was the first time I saw my new reflection, I didn't even recognise myself at first. The light black scales, the crest of feathers on my head, the strange red patches around my hazel coloured eyes. They eyes were the same as my old once except.

"This isn't me…." I whispered as I splashed the water with a claw, rippling the reflection.

With the blood gone, I turned away from the refreshing water and noticed Murk was gazing at me strangely. But upon my returning stare she looked away, appearing tense and uncomfortable Murk took a quick lapse at the stream before silently guiding me back to the nest.

By now it was later afternoon and the sky was alight with beautiful shapes of orange and purple. To me the sight was relaxing and beautiful, but the pack showed no signs of interest and only ignored my chitter as I pointed it out to them.

 _'I wonder if Jarred can see this. I hope he still alive out there, safe with other people waiting to be rescued soon'_ I hopped into my tree and settled down for the night.

The last thing on Jarreds mind at the moment wasn't the beautiful sky, the young man was sitting in a tree gritting his teeth in pain from a shallow gash across his neatly shaved but filthy leg.  
Jarred had used a shirt to bandage the wound, but he was still worried about infection or possible insects scrawling into the flesh.

Jarred was despising the murderous insects that's sole purpose seemed to be to make his life a living night mare. The whole island was a nightmare, he already found another two bodies of people from the plane crash.

Using Bear Grills advice of heading west was out of the question, he'd already lost his old friend Braden to the raptors living there. Remembering the death of his childhood friend brought a stab of guilt to his heart, he'd just left him there. Abandon him to the raptors as he fled, at the time that's all Jarred cared about. Escaping the place alive.

If only he'd stopped, to make sure Braden was behind him. The guy busted his leg of course he couldn't run right, Jarred knew this and yet, he didn't consider the safety of his friend. Now he was alone, alone on this island of monsters and death.

Jarred thoughts were interrupted suddenly as he hear a loud clatter noise growing closer, he soon recognised the noise as a helicopter. Finally someone was here to rescue him, he let out a gasp of shock as the helicopter suddenly zoomed over the top of him. Rustling the leaves of his tree, he saw the chopper head southwards and hastily climbed down to follow.

Adrenaline flooded his veins, dulling the pain of his leg as he sprinted through the forest. Jumping over tree roots and pushing away plant life in his path until he emerged upon a massive valley and stopped dead in his tracks. Right upon the knee high grass, staring mesmerised by the sleek, dark helicopter landing in the middle of the field.  
Grass being blown against the ground in the progress by the powerful engine and blades.

Jarred wanted to scream and yell, to run towards his salvation. Despite his desire, Jarred didn't run towards the helicopter or the people who stepped out of it.

He hesitated due to two things, the men were all armed with military guns that didn't exactly scream friendly, and the second involved the word 'Ingen' printed upon the helicopter, Ingen the sole people who made the dinosaurs that killed his friend.

Jarred hesitation would save his life, as he witness several people, likely from the same plane crash running towards the helicopter screaming for help. They were a dozen meters away, when the Ingen guys suddenly raised their weapons and to Jarred horror, began shooting the survivors to death.

Now gripped with fear, Jarred turned and darted back into the forest. Away from the 'killing' squad Ingen had sent, it made no sense why they killed those people but Jarred didn't plan to stay and ask.

He ran until his legs could carry him no more, collapsing against a hollow tree trunk in utter exhaustion. Squirming into the log, Jarred hoped he would be safe through the night as darkness consumed the sky.

To be Continued….

 **-)))))))))((((((((-  
**  
 **Okay so some bad news, unless I can get some more names chapter 5 may not be posted for some times, remember I need names for a Brown, Female velociraptor and a name for the Green Male Velociraptor.  
Or you can vote on the 4 names I got.**

 **Alexander**  
 **Elizabeth**  
 **Ford**  
 **Maria**

 **Any more names would be helpful thank you, enjoy the story and feel free to identify some of the dinosaurs so other viewers might know what they are. ^.=.^;**


	5. Blue Omake

Jurassic park X Mass Effect 2 Omake

Blue inhaled deeply, taking in the various scents of the room and the Cerberus personal around her. Her lips twitched slightly, smothering a feral growl from escaping her jaws as she stood there at the entrance of the air lock, her bags sitting beside her and a duffle bag slung over her right shoulder.

Blue stood at 1.8 meters tall, with dark grey scales covering her humanoid body with a blue streak running from her eye to the end of her powerful tail. Her feet were bare, revealing 3 clawed feet with 1 large sickle claw on the inside toe. A small bracelets clung around both ankles of the humanoid creature as well as similar bracelets upon her wrists.

The small feathery quills on her neck twitched with agitation and she glanced into the main control room of the Normandy to see a hairy face human at the pilot controls, she could catch a familiar scent emitting from his clothing but the man himself smelt unfamiliar.

At that moment Blue's nose caught the scent of someone she knew, an Alpha male she trained with during the N7 program years ago. Blue turned her attention to the strong, powerful looking human as he walked confidently towards her.

"Glad you got my message Blue" said Shepard in a friendly manner as he stood before her, Blue raised her clawed hands to sign a reply before catching herself. She was still unfamiliar with the universal translator around her neck and coughed a little to clear her throat.

"Are you okay?" questioned Shepard in concern at the creatures behaviour, he stood calmly before the predatory creature before him without a sign of fear.

 _"Shepard… Who commands here!?"_ Blue barked with a snap of her jaws at the man's face, letting him clearly see her sharp fang filled maw. But Shepard didn't even flinch at the action.

"I command here!" he yelled back, moving slightly as if to attack. Blue flinched and lowered her head slightly in a sign of submission, to any onlookers unfamiliar with the species they would be deeply confused by the action.

 _"You command, I follow"_ said Blue, finishing the custom of her people in addressing the Alpha of a pack, she would not challenge Shepard but was only ensuring he knew he was in control.

"It's good to see you Blue" said Shepard extending his hand towards her, Blue looked at her hand briefly, making sure her killing claws were retracted slightly before shaking Shepard's hand firmly.

 _"It's good to see old pack member, wanted to help you before but old Alpha said no"_ apologised Blue, referring to Shepard's hunting of the rogue Spectre Seren who attacked the citadel with a Geth fleet, she wanted to help him catch the Turian but her Alpha ordered her not to.

"You can help me now, follow me I'll bring you up to speed" said Shepard as he turned to head deeper into the ship, Blue grabbed her bags and hesitantly followed the man into the ship.

The humans around them stared in surprise as the predator walked past, not expecting to see a Saurian hybrid this far from Alliance space. Blue was a little insulted by their reaction, the two species had lived together for over 100 years since the actions of Isla Nublar, yet some humans still struggled to accept her kind.

Nearly every human being carried the Velociraptor gene, thanks to an accident 60 years ago involving Nano bots the two species were brought one step closer. Velociraptors at the time had just been accepted as Sapient and allowed to live alongside humans, but slowly issues accrued between the language barrier and well different social behaviour of the two species.

Blue could remember the history lessons of the act of Henry Wu, who took a step to far and unleased the Nano bots upon the world, making humans and raptors genetically compatible. Blue felt a little thankful for the man's actions as it was the reason she was born.

The hybrid's train of through was interrupted as she stepped into a small meeting room with a large table, sitting her stuff near the door Blue watched Shepard as she began to explain the situation.  
When he told her about the Collectors and what they done, she couldn't help but growl in rage at Humans being abducted for unknown reasons.

 _"Will fight with Shepard, kill threat to kin!"_ she growled, before Shepard could reply a half-naked lady stormed into the room covered in Tattoos.

"Shepard you did not… you stupid bastard what is that doing here!" bellowed Jack in rage at seeing Blue in the room, the hybrid growled at Jacks hostile action towards Shepard.

"Jack she is here to help us, we need her kinds skills!" replied Shepard sternly in reply, he knew if he didn't look in control of the situation Blue would act for him. She was a former beta, betas enforce the command of the Alpha.

"We don't needs those freaks to help us!" she yellowed back in rage, a bluish hue forming around her body.

"Jack she is staying and that is final" Shepard gave Jack a threatening look and the woman stormed out of the room in a fit of tantrum, Blue snorted in reply before looking to Shepard.

 _"Disloyal subornment…. Will need time to adjust to humans…. Still thinking as raptor"_ Informed Blue softly, it would take her time to get a grasp upon her instinctive drive so she could work with Shepard crew, most hybrids and Raptors had the small instinctive issue embedded in their DNA. __

"She's just upset, now where to put you?" said Shepard softly, in reply EDI appeared in the room, her blue holographic form startling Blue who hissed in anger.

"There is room the Port observation room on the crew deck Commander Shepard" said EDI helpfully, Shepard thanked the AI before glancing at the bewildered Blue.

 _"Need to read, been on pack ranch to long"_ muttered the Hybrid velociraptor as she grabbed her stuff, Shepard smiled slightly at her, she was acting like she did when they were younger. But he knew like all raptors she was a savage predator at heart.

End part 1…..

 **-)))))(((((-**

 **sooo yes I wrote this for some fun, note this is non Canon to the story and just a little side project to laugh about. Enjoy the silliness I will take requests for this about Blue 'meeting' or doing this if people have some funny ideas.**


	6. Chapter 5 Rejection

**Disclaimer:  
The following story may contain violence and strong language, young readers are advised not to repeat the swearing at home.  
Note I do not own Jurassic park or its related canon.  
Enjoy the story!**

 **-)))))))(((((((-**

"Empty" muttered Jarred bitterly as he held his water bottle upside down, prompting small droplets of water to fall from the opening in an almost teasing manner.

"I hate this place" he grumbled in anger, absentmindedly scratching at the dirty stubble covering his face, feeling the small spiky hairs made the man wish he had a razor with him or could bask in a warm shower.

Jarred dug into his back pack, pulling out an empty chocolate wrapper and tossing it to the side with a dissatisfied grunt. His stomach growled loudly and he sighed softly as he stood, pushing his few items into his bag, he let out a sigh and looked around the lush vegetation for food once more.

He'd found no fruit or berries on the island and he didn't know where the plane wreck was to search for supplies. Jarred contemplated searching for another Ingen building or facility, he knew they were full of useful stuff but could also be dangerous. Feeling desperate he retraced his footsteps until he came across a towering, rusty fence line cutting through the forest.

"Surely there's food somewhere?" he muttered to himself as he wiped sweat from his brow with his forearm. He was use to the dry, scorching heat of Australia not the humid tropical conditions of the forest. Grumbling in discontent Jarred began to follow the formidable spiked fence line for nearly an hour.

Eventually Jarred was fortunate enough to discover a small series of buildings, half over grown with the forest vegetation and crumbling with years of neglect and tropical weather. The place reminded Jarred of an old style theme park, primarily because several of the buildings had decaying signs advertising fast food. While others seemed to be facilities for souvenir shops and public toilets.

"What idiot thinks bringing tourist here would be a smart idea?" snarled Jarred as he threw a rock at one of the signs, resulting in a loud metallic sound.

As Jarred moved to investigate one of the old food stands, his foot struck a familiar oval shaped object hidden amongst some weeds.  
Jarred smiled softly as he picked up the moss covered, American style football from the ground. The object reminded Jarred fondly of playing football with his friends back at school and in his backyard with family. The joyful laughter and calls of encouragement from his friends and family were cheerful memories of his childhood.

It left him to wonder what happened to his other friends he left behind, back in that small dusty town within the vast Australian outback. Out of impulse he tossed the ball at the ground, at such an angle it instantly bounced back into his hands.

Jarred continued this action as he began to search the building, using the old and familiar exercise to vent his anxiety and fears. Unaware to him however, the noise was luring an unfriendly creature toward his current location. A creature with large, flesh ripping jaws and a deep hunger to feed upon flesh.

The young man rustled absentmindedly amongst the boxes and shelves, searching for something edible and not covered with mold or in a state of putrid decay. He felt a sense of joy rush through him as he found a box labelled with chocolate upon it. Greedily he tore the cardboard open and shoved a dozen chocolate bars into his bag.

The fact that the chocolate had turned an unpleasant white and powdery appearance, did not hinder Jarred from devouring several chocolate bars like a starving child. Content with simply fulling his famished gullet.  
That's when he heard the soft thud, of heavy foot steps outside and the savage snarl of a carnivorous dinosaur outside.

"Shit!" spat Jarred with a mouth full of chocolate, he quickly ducked low to the ground, moving slowly towards the exit while slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

The wall shook slightly as something heavy stomped closer, causing dust to shower down upon Jarred from the ceiling. The young man froze in place, eyes widening as he notice a shadow slowly cross the doorway ahead of him.  
Followed by the sound of sniffing, Jarred slowly began to back away from the door. Flinching at the soft crackle of dirt beneath his feet, his eyes then widen in fear as a red, reptilian muzzle tipped with a small horn appeared in the doorway.

If jarred wasn't in fear of his life, he may have found the peculiar nose horn interesting. Except, that wasn't what he was thinking and he bolted away from the door as the dinosaur let out a furious roar. The ceratosaurus crashed awkwardly into the room, hungry eyes darting around for signs of its prey.

Meanwhile in the Western region of Isla Sorna.

A loud trill cracked the air and I lifted my head slightly to look around, below me the pack suddenly sprung to life. I sat there silently, watching I fascination as the Alpha let out another trill from his jaws, prompting the pack to stand before him like a line of soldiers.

Alpha gazed proudly at his pack briefly before letting out a growl of annoyance and snapping those terrifying, red eyes upon me. A small terrified squeak left my jaws before he called out to me in a stern voice.

"Fake Skin not listen!" he hissed angrily, I shivered in fear unsure what I did wrong.

The Alpha made the trill noise once more and the pack turned to stare at me sceptically, unsure what to do I slowly dropped to the ground and timidly moved to stand beside the rest of the pack. My heart felt like it was ready to explode and I felt so tense with fear as Alpha's red eyes glared at me.

"Good, Fake Skin learn quickly" he huffed as he once more examined the members of the pack.

I recalled them doing this yesterday before going hunting, it suddenly clicked in my head that the trill meant a hunt was about to begin. But I distinctively remember staying behind last time, but what changed the Alpha's mind.

"Today we hunt fast movers, all pack come" announced the Alpha confidently, before turning those sharp, calculative eyes upon me.

"Fake skin is to watch and learn, no act in hunt" I felt my chest relax in relief, no longer worrying about looking like a fool during the hunt.

 _'Hmm will the Carno's come back again?'_ I wondered to myself, I'd grown a distinct distaste for the horned, chameleon like predators that stole the packs last successful kill. Also partly due to the fact that a Carno tried to eat me twice unsuccessfully.

With a small chitter, the Alpha turned and darted swiftly into the forest, followed instantly by the Beta raptor Lilith.

"We HUNT!" shrieked one of the raptors in excitement as she chased after the duo, Murk herself nipped my shoulder in a playful manner before also darting after the pack.

"Run with pack Fake Skin!" she called teasingly, my heart raced adrenaline, excitement tingling through my body.

 _'I can do this, Run I can run!'_ taking a deep breath, I dashed forwards. It took me only seconds to catch up with Murk, she barked at me in excitement before butting me with her head slightly to prevent me from passing her.

"Pack rules!" she warned sternly and I noticed the familiar forms ahead of us, they were running in a loose formation based upon Hierarchy status.

My body urged me to run forwards, to pass the others. But a cold, primitive force inside me prevented me from doing so. It was moments like this I lost control of myself and became violent, something I've struggled with all my life since childhood.  
For a brief moment I remembered the anger and pain of being punished for this, people labelling me as mentally retarded or other harsh and dehumanising names, even Jarred used a few such words towards me.

Once more Murk bumped against me as we ran, well raptor jogged through the forest. Snapping me from my depressing thoughts and back to the task at hand, or paw?  
I smiled at the little thought and concentrated on running, being careful to not over exert myself and fall behind.

Thankfully, the pack begun to slow down as we neared our destination. The thick scent of various creatures grew stronger in the air with every passing step we took, causing my mouth to water unintentionally at the thought of food.

Ahead of the pack, the Alpha stopped and glanced back at us as he crowded around him. I used the opportunity to try and control my heavy breathing, slightly worried of a possible Asthma attack.  
Thankfully, no one noticed my odd breathing behaviour and I stood there amongst the thick, damp foliage that shrouded us from sight.

The ground was littered with crumbling dry leaves, which crackled loudly in annoyance beneath my feet. It was irritating sound to my ears and the plant life was teaming with horrible insects, the small creepy creatures gave me the shivers.

My attention was redirected back to the Alpha as he chittered commands to us, quietly gesturing with his head to the tall grass before the pack.

"Move slow, be patient" he hissed at us before glancing at me.

"Fake Skin watch from trees, warn if horn hunters show" I tried to puff out my chest and put on a stern, brave face in reply.

Alpha was trusting me to watch for danger, this was my chance to prove my worth and protect the pack. I briefly recalled my last encounter with the Carnotaurus, I'd defended Murk and the Green male back then. However this time it dawned upon me I didn't have my necklace for comfort.

"I will do as you command" I said in reply with a nod of my head, this prompted a confused look from Lilith but Alpha didn't ponder my actions.

The pack then slithered silently into the tall grass, except someone stayed behind to watch me. The deep, emotional eyes of Lilith always made me feel uncomfortable when we met. It was still unnerving how I resembled her deceased hatchling. Lilith herself was big and muscular, with a small red streak across her hips that was almost unnoticeable.

But the evidence was still there, she looked and smelled like me, and I could only wonder in speculation how her predatory mind processed my existence.  
Lilith chittered at me softly, asking me why I was staring at her. Feeling rude I hastily adverted my gaze and climbed a random tree overlooking the tall grass. Lilith let out a confused chirp and watched me from below.

"Alpha said to watch, I see better up here Lilith" I said trying to get a comfortable perch upon the slippery, moss covered tree limb.

"Don't fall" she muttered softly in reply, I felt a little warm by the gesture, noticing the genuine concern in her voice, It meant she really did care about me.

Looking out into the open field, I suddenly felt so small and insignificant compared to the massive, prehistorical forms grazing casually in the grassy field. Before I didn't have a chance to marvel at the sight of my first dinosaur, but now I felt breathless as I watched such ancient and powerful creatures, silently graze through the vegetation.

My mind soon overcame the shock and awe of what I could see and turned to a more, cold and predatory outlook of the area. I may be an inexperience hunter but I had hunted successfully and read many article about hunting, stalking and tracking prey.

"If I was human, I'd target one of the largest, most impressive prey to hunt and kill it from here or get closer…. But raptors don't hunt like that do they?" I said looking down at Lilith, she chirped in confirmation looking a little perplexed by my words.

"A raptor would target the old, wounded or sick prey right?" I continued, down below me Lilith snorted in annoyance before telling me to be silent and to watch and learn.

"But humans learn by talking as well" I whined trying to sound cute, Lilith growled angrily from below.

"You're not human, your one of us!" she snapped, I went to reply but something in the field drew my attention.

I stopped and watched several small paths appear in the grass, slowly approaching tall Ostridge like dinosaur grazing beside the tall grass.  
At the same time, I noticed several small raptor calls and whistles split the air from the pack as the moved into position and surrounded the prey.  
In my mind I imaginatively heard the voice of David Anambra, babbling on about predators stalking and attacking their prey.

With the slight change of the wind, the pack made its move. One of the pack members jumped into the open with a terrifying shriek, causing the prey to panic and run in the opposite direction. Directly into the teeth and claws of two more pack members who both launched from the grass, pouncing upon the prey animal and tearing away at it with sickle claws and fangs. Before disappearing from view in the tall grass.

Off to the side, I noticed another member of the pack barking at the larger dinosaurs in the area, warding them off from assisting the struggling prey animal. It was interesting to see the complex and sophisticated nature of raptor hunting methods.

From what I observed, one member of the pack distracted or drove the prey towards the rest of the pack, allowing them to effectively ambush the creature while another member word off other prey from assisting the struggling dinosaur.

"Impressive" I complimented to Lilith below, she snorted in reply and began moving towards the tall grass to join the others in feasting upon the prey.

"Follow" she barked with an air of impatience, I was about to climbs down and follow her, when something along the edge of the field caught my eye.

Lilith froze as she noticed my change in behaviour, my eyes scanned the opposite tree line, searching for signs of movement. A majority of the herbivores had fled the area into the safety of the jungle, leaving only the massive, slow giants to limber around the clearing without fear of harm.  
They made it frustratingly hard to see past and search for danger.

Then as if by magic, I saw the Carnotaurus materialise from the tree line. Eyes fixed upon the area the pack had downed the prey, panic swelled inside me and I looked down at Lilith.

"Horn Hunters!" I screamed, not realising it came out as a loud call of danger instead, Lilith didn't hesitate to question me. Throwing her head back she let out several, high pitch calls that echoed across the field, I watched helplessly as the pack scattered and the Carno's strolled forwards for an easy meal.

"Useless!" snarled a voice savagely as I slowly descended the tree, upon hitting the ground I instantly felt something large slam painfully into my side.

Falling to the ground, I looked up to see the green male velociraptor towering above me, teeth bare in a threatening manner towards me as he snarled in anger. The fact he still had blood on his teeth and claws gave him a terrifying appearance and I yelped in fear, covering my face with my claws.

"The Fake skin is useless!" he snarled stomping a foot down upon my side causing me to make a similar sound to Lilith moments ago, when she warned the pack.

"Addison!" snarled the Alpha suddenly, shoving the green raptor to the side so I was free from his clutches, instantly I scrambled to my feet and watched as Alpha growled at the green raptor who held his head low in submission.

"Addison right, Fake skin useless to pack!" snapped the Brown female suddenly from behind, I didn't even know she was there until I felt pain race across my side as claws slashed open my hide.

My blood began to boil in rage, all this confusion and anger towards me was triggering my fight or flight response. I remembered countless situations where I lost control during stuff like this, but I couldn't escape I was boxed in on all sides by the pack.

"Back off Aledria" barked Lilith to my rescue, jumping between me and her hissing violently, the brown female hissed back flexing her claws.

"I'M NOT USELESS!" I barked in pain at everyone, but I felt claws slash at my side once more as Addison managed to slip past the Alpha and kick me in the head with his paw, I felt pain run down my face as his sickle claw ripped through my flesh.

If I was normal raptor, the blow would have killed me. But I stood there feeling my skin itch as the flesh turned to goo and repaired itself, leaving a faint scar in place.  
My rage snapped inside me, I launched myself at the green raptor in rage with a blood chilling shriek, I tackled him to the ground and slashed my hand across his face. I saw blood fly from his eye and he snarled in shock and pain before I could control myself, I pulled myself from the pained raptor and looked around.

Startled eyes stared at mine, fear gripped my soul as I saw shock and anger in the packs face and I fled into the jungle. My heart ached with rejection, the disappointment of being once more excluded or pushed away by people I tried to connect with, I wanted to be alone.

The packs calls were like distant whispers to my ear, I just ran in the jungle at full speed, pushing myself forwards with all my might so I could escape the others. My instincts kicked in and I homed in on the one place I could hide, I turned and ran in the direction of the research facility, following the same scent from the other day that drifted on the breeze.

"Shhh hide" hissed as a blur ducked behind a log, there was a slight scuffle in the trees above before silence, then a black raptor with blue markings and a red patch around its eye suddenly shot passed.

The velociraptor stopped momentarily, sniffing the air before darting into the forest once more. When the hiding creatures felt it was safe they slowly emerged from their hiding place, from behind a log a strange predator slowly stood. Sharp little teeth filled its venomous jaws and its eyes glowed like a full moon, with a terrifying whiteness that was almost demonic in appearance.  
The Troodon used her human like hands to shield her eyes from a ray of sunlight, as it slowly looked skywards at the tree branches. She was dressed with a ragged jacket coverings her blood red chest and a small bag hanging from her waist filled with useful items.

Above, a brown and green camouflaged patter Velociraptor slowly descended a tree, its arms longer than a usual raptor with an apposable thumb of sorts. It wore a leather vest with a baseball cap upon its head backwards.

"Lucian, that raptor is like us!" hissed the Troodon in a feminine voice, the velociraptor looked to his friend and hissed a reply.

"I know Alice, he was heading to the facility….. But why would he go there?" said Lucian as he looked in the direction the unknown raptor had headed, he remembered all the pain and suffering that place had caused him and his companion immense suffering long ago.

"My pack saw him the other night at the raptor nest, he acts human!" added Alice urgently as she fidgeted anxiously upon the spot.

"Calm down Alice, I'll go…. Ingen run!" he yelled in shock as a scent drifted through the air, but before they could move several soldiers burst out of the trees and surrounded them, weapons at the ready to kill.

To be Continued…

 **-)))))((((((-**

 **Okay so some bad news, as school is resuming soon I may be only able to post weekly or fortnightly with chapters as I have big exams on.**  
 **On the upside I made some art for the Omake I did the other day and it can be found on 'RedLightningNOD608' Deviant art.**

 **Special thankyou to everyone who suggested names for the characters, it was very helpful and I hope your all enjoying the story. I worry my first chapter might put people off the story... :(**

 **Anyway feedback and opinions are very helpful in the development of the story, also if people have funny omake ideas for me to explore please tell me as I like to explore possibilities, helps develop my skillset.**

 **Have a good week everyone!**


	7. Charlie Omake

**Hi everyone got some more stuff to keep you amused, big thanks to those following the series and weren't put off by chapter 1... I know the chapter is messy and noticed that like 50 people out of 500 views seemed to keep reading on after first chapter... which is annoying.**

 **Now then the next chapter to Shattered Mind will be around soon, I got an awesome friend having a look to fix up the chapter cause she awesome writer. Check out 'Why so Blue' on Fanfiction to see some cool and impressive writing.**  
 **Well enjoy!**

 **-))))((((-**  
 **Omake Charlie  
**  
Always remember the importance of pack, for the pack is everything. It is family, strength, comfort and protection, without pack you cannot survive in the universe.  
Never venture alone, always stay with pack and you'll always be strong. Or at least this is what Charlie Grady remembered from her conversation with her sister Blue before she left, Charlie was still puzzled by Beta Blue leaving the pack years ago and venturing into unknown space.

It was strange that Blue had left pack behind, went by self when she knew dangers of being alone. Away from the strength, harmony and loving care of the pack, of the family they belonged too. Her alpha said Blue left to be stronger, so she could make pack safer from dangers.

But now, Charlie was regretting her choice to follow her sister's example, she left so stupid for leaving the safety of the pack and going to this other world. And most of all, she felt so stupid for stumbling upon a pack of Varren.

The green velociraptor with black, vertical stripes and proto feathers running down her neck. Darted across the hard stony ground with all her speed, glancing back briefly at the alien predators perusing her. Using the nano fibre strands in her suit she suddenly pounced into the air, leaping with ease over an ancient, fallen pillar of stone.

Gracefully she landed on the other side and continued to run, cautious to avoid pockets of radiation. Charlie wasn't sure why she chose to visit Tochonka, the radioactive desert planet was an awful place to be.

A growl escaped her lips as more Varren appeared ahead of her, she didn't know ancient ruins could be swarming with so many predators. Using her Infiltrator abilities, she activated her tactical cloak and momentarily turned invisible. The varren snarled in confusion as they sniffed around for her, growling and twitching with eagerness to kill.

But Charlie wasn't skilful in her abilities and her cloak suddenly deactivated meters from her reaching safety, she squeaked cutely in shock before darting down a hallway as the Varren once more chanced the velociraptor.

 _"Stupid hunters go away!"_ She barked loudly in fear as she ran, suddenly she tripped on the uneven floor and tumbled into a low wall.

The young velociraptor shook her head in confusion, using a claw to adjust her head set so it sat properly on her head and muzzle. A snarl quickly reminded her of the danger and she scrambled to her feet, activating her Omni tool weaponry. Around her jaws, claws and sickle claws glowed sharp, orange exoskeleton like forms of her natural weaponry.

With a shrill shriek she crouched low ready to attack, hoping to scare the Varren away. But the predators were stubborn creatures and slowly stalked closer, cornering her against the low wall.

As the largest varren, likely the Alpha of the Varren pack. Prepared to attack, there was a small commotion behind Charlie and several gun shots split the air. The alpha toppled over dead and the others scatted suddenly in fear, confused. Charlie turned her head to look behind her and saw several creatures standing slightly higher than herself, what she thought was a low wall was actually an opening that lead out into the dry wasteland.

Standing there were two, bulky creatures Charlie wasn't familiar with. They looked reptilian with scales and large flat plates on their heads like hats, on their backs was a large unusual hump and they were both covered in armour. Charlie noticed one of the aliens point a weapon at her and she hissed angrily, turning to face this new danger.

"I got this" said the other alien suddenly, pushing his companions gun downwards away from her.

Charlie examined this individual, the immediate feature that struck her was the large scars crossing the right side of his face. And those confident blood red eyes, the way he spoke and acted made Charlie wonder is this was an Alpha figure or possibly a Beta, he had a commanding authority around him she saw from those in other packs.

"My name is Urdnot Wrex, Chieftain of clan Urdnot" said the Alien confidently as he tried to look big and powerful, his words confirmed Charlie's suspicion of him being an Alpha.

As per her species custom, Charlie bowed low to Wrex holding her arms out to the side almost like a curtsey. Wrex looked a little surprised at the action and glanced at his companion to see the same confused look, Charlie slowly rose and deactivated her Omni weaponry before holding up her nearly human like hands.

She was about to sign to Wrex, but figured he didn't know the raptor sign language so she tapped at the translator around her neck instead.

 _"Show respect to Alpha of this land…. Name is Charlie Grady"_ Charlie dipped her head slightly as she spoke before continuing.

 _"I'm thankful for chasing strange hunters away"_ Charlie wasn't sure she said that right but didn't want to look to weak before an Alpha, she defiantly wasn't going to tell him about her old pack and her old rank.

"Well a little respect" said Wrex nearly sarcastically as he shot a look at his companion.

"Maybe you could learn something from her" he grunted at the other Alien who looked offended, Charlie fidgeted nervously unsure if she was actually safe.

"So Charlieee… what's your business here on Tochonka" questioned Wrex bluntly, eyeing her with a serious expression, in response Charlie tried to look confident and powerful by puffing out her chest and said.

 _"is exploring so I become stronger for pack, was tricked by Turin in coming here"_ she hissed the last part bitterly, Wrex mouth seemed to twitch slightly with a smile.

"A Turian tricked you… hahah those plate faces can never be trusted" sneered Wrex in amusement then anger as he glanced at his companion who nodded in agreement.

 _"Now know why pack stays close to earth"_ she muttered in annoyance, Wrex gave her a calculative look before stepping closer.

"So you wanted to get strong you mentioned?" said Wrex cautiously, Charlie eyed him sceptically for a moment but chirped confirmation.

"Well there's no one stronger than a Krogan… except maybe Shepard" that name caused Charlie to coo softly in recognition and she tapped her sickle claw in excitement.

 _"Spectre Shepard?"_ she chirped, Wrex narrowed his eyes a little.

"yes that's him, toughest human I've ever met" said Wrex cautiously.

 _"Sister was part of Shepard pack long ago, is strong alpha"_ said Charlie proudly as she remembered the man, he was nice to pack but left with Blue for special Alpha school.

"So you're a friend of Shepard? Hmmm wait I heard of your kind" Wrex huffed as he took another step closer as he looked down at Charlie.

"Didn't expect a raptor this far from human space" Wrex looked oddly amused by something as he spoke.

 _"Wants to be stronger for pack… but is weak"_ she finally confessed feeling shameful, she could even defend herself against several smaller hunters.

"Strength huh, Clan Urdnot is the strongest umm.. 'pack' there is on Turchonka" proclaimed Wrex as he looked down at Charlie, the raptor fidgeted slightly before glancing up at him.

 _"Could… join Urdnot pack?"_ question Charlie with a soft, innocent voice. Wrex grinned and glanced around.

"Don't see why not, you might be useful" Wrex watched as Charlie pounced forwards and landed before him on even ground, nearly looking him in the eyes with her height.

 _"So is pack?"_ the raptor was shaking slightly with excitement at the idea, if she had pack then she would be much stronger, even if she knew a clan was comprised of a large network of other packs listening to one main Alpha.

"We'll discuss that on the way" Wrex gestured with his head towards a large vehicle in the distance with a turret on the back, Charlie chirped happily and had to refrain herself from jumping on Wrex. She knew other species didn't understand her culture or customs and could act aggressively in response.

 _"So happy, Charlie Grady of Clan Urdnot"_ she mumbled to herself softly to see how it sounded, she couldn't wait to send messages to her old pack but first she had to see Wrexs 'clan'.

 _"I follow your command Alp… wrex"_ she cooed cutely, Wrex looked mildly amused and began heading towards the vehicle with an excited raptor following him closely.

 **-)))))(((((-**

 **Okay so...**

 **Blue is a 'Soldier'**  
 **Charlie is an 'Infiltrator'**

 **What should I make Echo and Delta? Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 6 What you are

**YAHAR!**

 **I present to you probably an important chapter of this series, now I got a minor review from the friend the other day and she really liked this chapter. I do hope everyone else finds this enjoyable and special shout out to all those who left me reviews!**

 **A little more constructive feedback would be appreciated please but maybe I don't need it? ^.=.^;**

 **Not sure, oh and I hope people like the Omakes? I kinda just using them to fill in time between posting any suggestions and stuff would be helpful and I need to make them humerous I suppose... hmmm**

 **-)))))(((((-**

Jarred sighed loudly as he sat within a dirty old bunker facility, the room was small and filthy, with moss growing upon the wall and leaks in the roof. But it was shelter and Jarred had managed to escape the Ceratersaurus by hiding here.

The young man had finally managed to properly clean and dress his wounds, having found a first aid box and old emergency food stash of MRE's (meals ready to eat).

"At least Ingen isn't useless" muttered Jarred as he chewed upon a candy bar, in his other hand he fiddled with a utility knife he had found amongst the abandon supplies. It was the only weapon he found and thus far his only means of defence.

But despite Jarreds calm appearance, his mind was still reflecting over the slaughtering of those people the other day, the cold and brutal murder that Ingen carried out. It felt so inhumane and evil, he couldn't grasp an explanation for why Ingen would do such horrific deeds.

"They must be hiding something…. Not just the dinosaurs but something else.." muttered Jarred as he moved towards the boxes and began searching through them, he had to find something that would explain the situation.

What he found, sent a shiver down his spine. He flicked through the box of pictures one at a time, taking in the deformed creatures within each image. He'd found Ingen's secrets, but he now needed to survive the island and get back to civilisation.

The ceiling then suddenly shook and Jarred became still as a statue, listening to the giant outside slowly walk pass once more.  
There was a powerful roar that rattled the air through the man hole and Jarred covered his ears in pain, he didn't know what the dinosaur with the sail was called but it was ginormous.

Unknown to him, the Spinosaurus was roaring in rage. Blood seeping down its scaly side from bullet wounds.  
The mighty ruler of Isla Sorna roared again, challenging the small soft creatures that dare to attack him. He hated the vermin, the soft creatures always came to harm or hunt in his territory but would flee at the sight of him. They made all those hard walls and buildings that his prey slipped through, he was sick of their existence.

 _'DIE COWARDS!'_ he roared into the air making birds flee in fright.

 **-oo0oo-**

(Fake Skin's POV)

"Smells just like I remember it" I muttered bitterly as I gazed at the mangled wire fence standing guard before the Ingen research facility, I glanced around noticing it was getting dark before darting forwards into the building.

My new nocturnal vision allowed me to navigate the room with relative ease, but I still felt frighten like a child as horror film like situations ran through my mind. But followed the foot prints before me left on the dusty floor, heading towards the room Jarred and I had been investigating before the Velociraptors attacked up. More accurately before Murk and Addison attacked us.

As I walked through the familiar research room, filled with its vats of black mystery liquid and glass holding tanks with deformed creatures inside. My eyes noticed my bag and torch, the items were still resting where I had fallen that fateful day.  
Sniffing at the bag I couldn't help but sigh as I discovered an unknown scent, the scent of my old human body before it was transformed.

"This must be… how it feels for those story characters" I mumbled softly, reflecting upon the stories I read countless times of people being accidently transformed into dragons or other creatures, and now that I had experienced it firsthand a few of those stories weren't far from accurate.

With trembling claws, I grabbed the flash light and flicked it on to illuminate my surroundings. Before clumsily slinging the pack back onto my body at a funny angle, feeling somewhat human once more. I continued my trip into the Ingen facility, walking past more vats of the black water, aka ' _Evil water'_ as the pack called it.

It wasn't long until I was trotting into a room once more filled with filing cabinets, a few files sat in a scattered heap upon the floor from our hasty exit of the room.  
Sighing softly, I began rummaging through the filing cabinets for answers. Pulling out file after file and spreading them out upon tables and chairs.

Over the next few hours, I began to 'study' the information I uncovered. Reading with wide eyes at all the illegal shit Ingen had been doing at this facility and the inhumane experimentation.  
The more I studied, the more everything began to make sense and the more shocked I felt, my heart beat was rapid as my excitement and fear grew inside me.

According to the files, the pack and the species itself _'Velociraptor'_. Were actually not based on a real predator from the Cretaceous period, to my surprise the pack were actually a species of Hybrids!

"Oh my, this… changes things" I mumbled nervously as I analysed the words before me for some hidden meaning.

A scientist wrote a journal entry stating his confusion at the name of 'Velociraptors' as the creatures had no Velociraptor DNA in them at all.  
His words were ' _refereeing to the test subject as Velociraptors is deeply inaccurate statement. From my knowledge, the subjects are a hybrid combination of Utahraptor, Deinonychus and traces of Human DNA fused to create a militarised dinosaur for use by the United State military…'_ a savage growl left my throat as I realized that Ingen was trying to make militarised dinosaurs for use in war.

Sure it presented many physiological warfare elements and mobile attack, but still the idea of making monsters for war made me feel rage inside. A rage I had so often thrown towards America for its historical actions, and the lives it caused loss when it dragged Australia into the American war against North Vietnam. I resented the nation for killing my country people for their cold war issues, communism and all that other crap, such dark days those were.

"People are just… ARHHH!" I roared as I slashed my claws at the paper, ripping the folder in the process.

"Ingen you fucking idiots!" I bellowed as I stomped around the room in anger, hitting and kicking at things in my path out of frustration.

After clawing up the walls and furniture, my tempter had sizzled out and I returned to studying the information present. I needed to know more about the work being conducted here, despite the horrible pictures and descriptions of deaths, accidents and failed experimentation processes to make the species.  
My stomach even churned in disgust as I read over attempts to impregnate female humans with the raptor embryos, as a 'possible' alternative method of mass breading the creatures.

It was then, I found the records of research done about the Evil water, and learnt why I had been changed into what I now was.  
Standing there in silence, I felt a little overwhelmed by what the mysterious liquid was comprised of.

"Nano bots….?" I questioned out loud as I looked down at my arms, gazing at them sceptically as I pondered the fact that a swarm of micro machines designed to alter my genetic makeup, now lived inside me.

It explained why my wounds healed so rapidly and how my body went from human to raptor, but more shocking was the finding that I wasn't the only one transformed by the substance.

The files identified 3 other individuals such as myself being used to test the reliability of the Nano bots, the finer details were classified but informed me that 2 of the candidates were transformed successfully into a male and female Troodon, while the 3rd individual was transformed into a male raptor such as myself.

"Not many return here for answers" croaked an old, dry voice from behind me out of nowhere.

With a hiss I spun around to face the individual, hissing angrily when I realized it was one of those creatures stalking Murk, a Night Hunter.  
But something was different about this one, his hands looked oddly identical to my own, and what looked like a bandana was tied around its neck.

"Calm yourself child, I mean you no harm" said the creature calmly as he stepped closer and lowered his head to examine the piles of paper on the floor.

With a slight growl emitting from my jaws, I asked him a question.  
"Who are you?" the creature lips twitched in something of a smile before he began to speak.

"I'm like you, different" as he spoke he slashed his arm with his own claws causing blood to spill on the ground. But as I watched the blood turned into a black goo and rushed to his body, as the wound itself slowly knitted itself together.

"So you're a Troodon…. The male" I said tapping a claw at the file I was reading, in reply he gave a soft nod of the head.

"Indeed, and you…. You've been here before but in a different life" said the Troodon softly, looking at me with a slight sorrowful expression.

A moment later is struck me he referred to my appearance, to the raptor I now resembled so strongly. A question entered my mind and exploded from my jaws before I could stop myself.

"What happened to him? To Lilith's hatchling" I barked almost demandingly, the Troodon lowered his head and let out a very sad sigh from his jaws.

"long ago, Lilith and her Pack had their first encounter with the Carnotaurus pack, the two groups are still to this day fighting over territorial claims…. And well…. The foolish hatchling tried to fight the Carno Alpha to drive them from their territory….." he trailed off as he began to choke slightly with sadness, I didn't need to hear more I could gather the rest of the story. But then another question popped into my mind.

"But… Why do I resemble him?" I questioned taking a step closer, tapping my chest with my claws to emphasise the question.

"Simply put it, he once stepped in the very vat of Nanites you fell into, the Nano bots likely used his DNA as a replacement for your own resulting in your form" explained the Troodon calmly, listening to him speak made me wonder just how much he knew about the research being done here.

Before I could continue to question him, the old Troodon turned away and made a funny noise that set something off in my mind. The grunting noise he made was one to follow, I didn't completely understood how I interpreted the meaning but I grabbed my torch and reluctantly followed him out of the room.

I followed the old Troodon down a dark hallway, noticing the fuzzy layer of feathers running down his upper back and tail. It also dawned on me how small he was, about half my size yet, his scale markings gave him a terrifying appearance, almost demonic in nature.

"So… why did Ingen use Troodon for the project?" I asked softly to break the icy silence between us, the thought had been nagging me as I read no explanation for the use of Troodon in the files.

"Physiological warfare primarily…. But also Troodon naturally have stronger cogitative skills than raptors, making us 'Better soldiers as Ingen affectionately put it" I noticed the bitterness in his voice and I could tell this was a sensitive topic with him.

"Thankfully those fools forgot the location of this place… and the surrounding 'Packs' keep Ingen out of the region" there was a slight smugness to his voice that unnerved me, part of me questioned the motives and sanity of this individual.

Indulged in my own thoughts, I was a little shocked when we suddenly stood before an open exit. The doorway was looking out upon the dark, foreboding sight of Isla Sorna's forest under the ghostly glow of the moon. Together we stood there in silence, just gazing at the forest like it was another world filled with unknown monsters.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face the Troodon and stuck out my hand, eh paw towards him. He looked at me with a slight smile on those scaly lips and calmly grasped my paw with his own.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr…." I began to say before trailing off as I realised I didn't know his name.

"Just call me Old One like the other packs, I already know your Fake Skin" he said calmly as we shook paws in a polite manner. I smiled slightly in reply.

"Well it was nice to meet you, take care old timer" I teased cheekily as I darted towards the forest, switching the torch off as I went. From behind me I heard the Troodon make an annoyed grunt in return, as I disappeared into the shadows of the night.

As I darted through the undergrowth, fear and anxiety slowly swelled inside me. Throughs like, _'I hope they're not mad at me'_ and _'Will I be punished?'_ drifted through my mind as I visualised possible outcomes of my return to the nest.

But as I arrived at the nest, I felt uneasy and alert. Something felt off about the vacant clearing, slowly I raised the flash light and turned it on. Illuminating the area ahead, with cautious feet I stepped forwards and scanned the area for danger.

"Hello?" I chirped loudly, hoping someone friendly would reply, but my voice was met with silence.

There was a tingling sensation in the back of my throat, before I could stop myself I let out a loud shrill call into the air, throwing my head back slightly in the process. To my surprise someone replied to my call with one of their own.

My heart rate accelerated as I called out again, and like before someone replied. They sounded closer this time, instincts told me it was another raptor but I had no way of telling if it was my pack. As if to answering my thoughts a familiar voice split the air.

"Coward!" shrieked a brown female raptor as she burst into the clearing, out of impulse I jumped back a little in fright.

"You ran… hid from danger!" she screamed at me in blind rage, her body language was clearly hostile and I glanced at the closest tree for signs of a quick escape.

"You're a Traitor!" her words made me stop, everything just stopped inside me for a brief moment. Then my blood began to boil in rage at such an accusation, I may be a coward but I wasn't the traitorous type.

My claws clenched around the torch and a deep, menacing growl escaped my lips. My feathers ark upwards on my head and I puffed out my chest to look large and intimidating, the brown raptor hissed in reply before taking a step forwards, crouching low in preparation to attack.  
With all the power I could muster, I spoke to her.

"I BETRAYED NO ONE!" but instead of speaking I roared the words at her, a savage animal like sound that sent a little shiver down my spine.

"Lies, you told humans!" she screamed stubbornly standing her ground against me, a small throbbing made itself known in my head, followed by strong instinctive urges I hadn't felt before.

 ** _'Danger, scared, Restrain pack!'_** like a whisper those words echoed in my mind, sensing my hesitation the raptor pounced at me teeth first. Something clicked in my head and I aimed the torch at her face as I stepped to the side, the light blinding her completely as she landed beside me.

 ** _'Restrain pack!_** That was something I knew how to do, using the torch as a club I struck it against the back of her head. The plastic shattered upon impact and the raptor snapped her head around to bite me, but I was expecting that and my other hand came around to push her jaws upwards and hold it there.

Claws slashed at my hide but adrenaline suppressed the pain, using my now free hand I grasped her under the left arm and suddenly pulled her towards me. Adjusting my hand so it held onto her neck and using my leg to trip her over, with a small dust cloud she slammed into the ground and my feet foot slammed upon her side to hold her down. But what really shocked me was how close my jaws were to her neck, fangs hovering inches above the vulnerable jugular with my hand pinning her head down.

"Pack doesn't betray pack" I hissed at her coldly as I pushed my sickle claws against her chest, she only stared back at me in shock and fear.

My heart was pounding like a drum in my chest, my claws shaking and something in my mind was urging me to just bite her throat and end it. Taking long, deep breaths. I slowed my heart rate and gazed into her eyes with a serious expression, part of me was relishing in finally having no restraints. Having nothing to stop me from acting out like this.

"What happened to the pack…. Tell me Aledria" the name suddenly sprung to my mind as I pushed her head firmly against the ground.

"No… Authority Omega!" she hissed back at me.

 ** _'Assert Authority'_** I snarled savagely and dug my claws into her face, she shrieked in pain and thrashed about but I held her down.

"Tell me what happened to pack Aledria!" I screamed at her and suddenly jumped off her, something felt so wrong about what I did but at the same time so satisfying.

Aledria slowly rose to her feet blood tricking from her muzzle where my claws pierced her scales, she hissed at me in utter rage before I barked at her, making a sound similar to Alpha.

"You coward you hid from danger!" she yelled at me, I glared at her and took off the back pack, she looked bewildered as I tossed it at her feet.

"I wasn't hiding…. I was looking for answers…. The old one told me why I look him, why I raptor instead of human…" I yelled at her before realizing I was crying, Aledria moved closer head high in sign of authority.

But I wouldn't back down, I stood firm and didn't show fear. She hissed in anger before moving closer, sniffing at my face.

"Your eyes leak?" she hissed in confusion, I tried to wipe my face on my forearm before looking at her.

"It means sadness, humans cry when they sad" Aledria had a look of conflict in her face, I took a step back in confusion as she fidgeted and hissed before leaning closer.

"Fake skin sad…. Why?" she said a little softer, I stopped and wondered that myself, was I sad about my body, about my pack or was it fear of my own instincts.

 ** _'Can trust pack, pack is family'_** I gulped and looked at Aledria.

"I have no family… no pack" I lowered my head and tail in despair to emphasise my point, Aledria looked utterly shocked by my words before suddenly shoving herself against me hard.

"Fake skin stupid" she hissed at me in annoyance, I blinked in confusion as the brown raptor rubbed her head against me vigorously. Covering me in an odd stench, something I smelt all the time yet different.

It was a nice stench, something that felt comforting almost. As I became familiar with the smell, I realized what it was. It was the scent of everyone mixing together, of Alpha Lilith, of Murk and Addison.

"We pack… We family.." she chittered before giving me an almost affectionate nudge to the cheek with her muzzle, she then inhaled deeply having finally calmed down and spoke to me with a soft, friendlier voice.

"Pack was taken by hoo-man…. Attacked us while hunting" she hissed bitterly beside me, it felt odd having such an aggressive individual lean against me but I didn't complain.

"Killed one but others took pack away with metal clatter, followed but lost sight of pack" she said in sadness, my feathers perked up at the news and I moved away violently causing her to hiss in annoyance.

Pouncing into the tree I grabbed my necklace and fiddled with it until it was fasten around my neck, my paws her shaking with energy as my mind processed everything that happened.

Aledria thought I told the humans where to find pack, she was angry and scared because she had no pack. Possibly out of desperation she accepted me as pack to feel secure, and mentioned she killed a human which I assume was someone working for Ingen, those basturds that did this to me.

"Show me too human you killed!" I barked at her demandingly before pouncing down upon my back pack and rummaging for supplies, Aledria hissed in anger at my tone but I chose to ignore it.

"Why?" she snapped her jaws at me impatiently.

"I'm not useless Aledria, I know how to fight humans, I know how to get pack back" I said sternly, I had to look brave and in control. I was never a good leader but sometimes you don't have a choice.

"But you're an Omega" she chirped in confusion, it was almost amusing seeing the look of bewilderment and concentration on her face. I knew Omegas were meant to be submissive and the weakest member, right now I was contradicting that belief.

"I'm also a weaponized hybrid made to kill humans.." as I spoke I felt like I was my OC Lightning speaking, a demonic monster altered to kill and destroy, was this really how it felt like to be him?

Aledria snorted at me, clearly not comprehending the full weight of my words.  
 ** _'Take charge, be Alpha to save pack'_** I shook my head at the voice, I didn't want to be an Alpha I didn't have the confidence. But Aledria was clueless it appeared to human technology and I knew a decent amount on warfare, not an expert but I could plan a rescue.

" **Aledria!"** the female jumped back at the tone of my voice, it shocked even myself how much it sounded like Alpha's stern voice.

" **I command here!"** I held myself tall feeling something almost unnatural stir inside me, calmly I watched as the female flinch slightly and took several steps back in fear.

"You… command here" she said reluctantly lowering her head in submission.

"Thank you…. Beta Aledria" I sighed heavily rubbing at my head, something didn't feel right with me, and that voice wasn't my own why else would Aledria suddenly back off.

"Show me to the human you killed… and tell me about what Alpha's do" I said slinging the back pack over my shoulder, Aledria chirped in reply before we both darted into the darkness of the forest.

To be Continued….

 **-)))))(((((((-  
Now I feel like the end of this is a little spontaneous, please give me your oppinions about that and stuff, it'll help me make stories more smooth and enjoyable to read.**

 **Not sure if I'll have next chapter done soon I got exams in a weeks time, stay tuned!**


	9. Omake Raptor ransom

**So a quick question, should I continue the next chapter in 3rd or 1st POV or should I change it around between characters? I'm writing on the story tomorrow some time and like some input on the matter...**

 **Enjoy the madness!**

 _"your beta is very…. Strange"_ said Alpha to himself giving the man beside him a brief glance, beside the albino velociraptor stood a tall man with a leather vest. His face was covered in short brown stubble and his eyes sparkled with annoyance as he looked at the scene before him.

"Damn it Blue" sighed Owen in frustration as he looked up at his raptors.

Delta and Echo were both patrolling the upper catwalk upon the paddock wall, letting out small hisses to scare the ACU who looked nervous as hell. Owen could still here the distressed calls from inside the pen from the workers trapped inside, held hostage by his clever blue girl.

Said raptor stood in the cage, glaring out throw the open door at Owen as she waited for her demands to be met. On the ground in front of her was the blue, glittery wrapper of an Oreo roll.

 _"has castle demand Stupid alpha give Oreo!"_ she hissed impatiently, but Owen had no clue what the raptor said and looked to the raptor beside him for help.

The Alpha raptor look back at the Alpha human before mimicking a shrug, he couldn't sing the human song they use to communicate, that is what his omega was useful for. But said omega was off playing something called 'golf' with the white hunter.

Blue was getting impatient and barked at her Alpha demandingly, from above Delta and Echo also barked as well but little Charlie stayed silent as she monitored the hostages inside the pen, giving a soft hiss whenever someone looked suspicious.

 _"Crazy one has good point….looks like castle from TV"_ pondered the albino raptor aloud as he gazed more cautiously at the paddock walls, he was slightly amused at seeing a pack rebel against the Alpha, if this was his pack he'd put them into place instantly.

"Blue for the last time, get you and your sisters back in the paddock!" barked Owen angrily, Blue only hissed in defiance before clawing at the control panel once more, making sure the door wouldn't be closed.

"Don't give me that shit Blue!... seriously?" bellowed Owen as Blue turned her back to him before turning around holding something in her claws, Owen face palmed as he gazed at Blue holding a cardboard shield drawn to resemble an Oreo cookie.

"Maybe you're going about it wrong Owen?" said a voice over Owens radio, Owen grimaced before calmly holding the radio to his mouth.

"I'm not in the mood Lowery" growled Owen menacingly like a raptor, even the raptor beside him was a little shocked by the tone of voice.

"No seriously here me out!" replied Lowery sounding almost devious.

-)))(((((-

"This is so stupid" muttered Owen as he held a foam nerf sword, Blue barked at him in reply holding her own Foam sword and Oreo shield.

Someone in ACU cheered at him as Owen put on a riot helmet with face shield and advanced towards Blue, the raptor in reply moved forward hissing.

 _"Will beat stupid alpha so can have OREOS!"_ cheered Blue confidently, Alpha tilted his head in amusement as he remembered the movie they watched the other day, he recalled it being a duel.

Foam swords clashed as the two combatants met, and the result was highly amusing as mobile phones were held in the air filming the battle. Owen and Blue jumping around swinging the foam swords with vigorous enthusiasm and savagery.

 _"The second Nublar pack is strange"_ muttered the albino raptor as he watched the two battle onwards, with Owen clearly having an advantage over Blue.

"AHA!" roared Owen as he knocked Blue's sword away and swung his own at her, Blue chirped in shock before using her shield to block the blows.

Back in the control room, Miss Dearing strolled calmly through the doorway and was met with a puzzling sight. People were all laughing and shouting out to each other as footage from a security camera played upon the screen, the red heads mouth slowly dropped open in stunned shock as she watched the footage unfold.


	10. Chapter 7 Mutualism

Mutualism

"I wish you hadn't made such a mess" muttered Fake Skin as he examined the mutilated corpse upon the ground, Aledria snorted in reply obviously offended by the remark.

"Just remember you're only Alpha till we save pack" she hissed at him bitterly, Fake Skin grunted in reply as his claws grasped the deceased Ingen soldiers' weapon.

Fake Skin looked it over before identifying it as an HK417 heavy assault rifle, it used a military 7.62x51mm NATO round. Mildly powerful for medium game but still too small to hurt most big carnivores, however it was perfect for killing humans. The raptors stomach churned at the thought of killing someone, pushing the thought to the side the young Alpha then checked the weapon over and familiarised himself with the M4 style set up. Years of studying military weaponry and playing digital war games had educated him reasonable in operating the fire arm.

"What that?" spat Aledria in mild curiosity, a grin crossed the raptors lips as he aimed the rifle at a tree and gently tapped the trigger, causing the muzzle to explode with flames and bark splinter from the tree.

The female raptor jumped back with a shriek, eyeing the rifle like it was poisonous.  
Fake Skin smirked at her trying to play off the pain from the weapons recoil, before using a claw to flick the safety switch on, due to his new body he couldn't aim the rifle accurately anymore but could shoot comfortably from a semi aiming position, he'd just have to point and shoot in a direction if he intended to kill someone.

"Human fake teeth" he growled remembered the conversation with Alpha, before putting the weapon down and rummaging around the corpse pulling out anything useful looking.

Ammo, weapons, knives, radio etc.

"So tell me, how do we approach the Eastern pack?" Fake Skin asked casually as he counted the 20 round detachable magazines he scavenged off the body.

"You call… then wait to be granted permission, you show respect like this" said Aledria as she lowered her head to the ground and spread her arms to the side, almost like a bow.

"Don't challenge the Alpha, he may be generous as we were once part of his larger pack, but we are still threat" warned Aledria, the black scaled male only glanced at her and huffed again.

"We need his pack to save ours, make Ingen suffer" Fake Skin growled coldly, Aledria barked in agreement.

"Make human pack suffer!" she agreed enthusiastically.

Fake Skin ignored her as he began searching through the soldiers carry bag, finding 2 hand grenades and a small block of C4 plastic explosive. His face noticeably flinched as he looked the explosive over unsure how to use I, sure he knew weapons but didn't mean he knew explosives.

Regardless he packed the item into the bag and all the ammo, first aid etc before putting the ammo carry rig on himself. Any onlooker would be highly amused by the sight of a raptor fiddling with the buckles and straps as he tried to tighten it to his frame.

"Stupid Alpha" muttered Aledria bluntly as she watched the sight, purring when the young male fell over in an attempt to attach the tactical back pack to the rig.

He snarled at her to shut up before trying again, this time succeeding in mounting the storage compartment and placing the helmet over his head. Aledria recoil in disgust as Fake Skin strapped the item to his head before picking up the rifle, he glared at her and gave a small hiss.

"Take me to Eastern Pack" he ordered sternly, before shivering a little. Aledria clicked her teeth in worry at Fake Skin's odd behaviour.

One moment he'd act like a submissive Omega, then he'd act like Lilith's deceased hatchling, like a future Alpha. She glanced at him with concern before racing into the forest with Fake skin tight on her tail.

As they darted through the forest, Fake Skin noticed they were being followed and barked at Aledria to stop. Confused the Beta skidded to a halt and looked back at her Alpha, but he wasn't paying attention to her and was instead aiming his weapon at some bushes.

Slowly a Troodon emerged from the bushes and Aledria went tense, hissing aggressively until her Alpha barked at her to be silent.  
The Troodon stared at the duo with those moon like eyes, inching closer and closer before speaking in a soft, whispery voice.

 _"Heard Swift hunters have pack hooman place"_ It hissed at Fake Skin softly, the raptor narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered his rifle.

"Were going to wipe out the human pack, why the interest?" Fake Skin was still cautious of these creatures, they after all tried to hunt Murk just a few nights ago but he stopped them.

 _"Hooman take part of pack…. Wants pack back like Swift hunters"_ The dark raptor hissed at the words before aiming his weapon at the ground completely.

"Are you proposing an alliance Troodon?" growled Fake Skin in amusement, he needed all the help he could get and already knew the Troodon had military capability. With a swift gesture of the muzzle, Fake Skin indicated for the Troodon to approach

 _"You help us, we help you"_ The raptor stood there in silence for a moment, before letting out a booming bark like noise causing the Troodon to hiss and Aledria to tilt her head confused.

Slowly the raptor stopped laughing and held out his clawed hand towards the Troodon, the smaller predator inched closer and glanced down at its own limbs in contemplation, sensing the confusion and hesitation, Fake Skin spoke.

"It's a human gesture, it means agreement" he cooed softly, slowly the Troodon held out its own hand towards the raptor, Fake Skin firmly grasped the hand and gave it a stern shake.

"Then we have an agreement my little friend" he chuckled casually before letting go, the Troodon backed away a satisfied gleam in its moon like eyes.

"meet us near Ingen's facility, I'll be bringing other packs with us to help" with that said Fake skin shouldered his rifle and the two raptors raced off into the darkness, slowly dozens of Troodon emerged from the forest and looked to the Alpha for orders.

It hissed at them, telling them the Swift hunters would help and that they would have new hosts for their young. The Troodon all chittered in excitement, they needed smaller bodies to nest there young in, humans made near perfect hosts.

"stupid to trust night hunters!" hissed Aledria in anger as she jogged along beside me, I shot her a stern look before replying.

"I don't trust but we need!" I growled at her as I ducked under a tree branch, Aledria followed before nipping at my neck.

"Don't need night hunters!" she argued sternly, part of me was angry at her for questioning my actions, but another part of me wasn't surprised by her reaction.

I stopped for a moment and stared at her, adjusting my helmet slightly so the trap wasn't pulling against my throat. Aledria stood beside me, hissing softly in anger.

"Aledria what if the other pack refuses to help?" I asked her coldly, glaring at her for a plan.

She wavered, jaw flexing slightly as she looked around while pondering her answer. With a soft coo she lowered her head slightly in a submissive gesture, but still didn't look happy at me.

"Like I thought, how close is pack territory?" I questioned as I looked ahead of us, eyes scanning for signs of danger.

Aledria snorted before stepping in front of me, taking the lead with a great deal of pride in her strides.

"Close, must give Alpha call first to enter" she said in a serious tone, this was the part I didn't like. If I didn't give the right call than I won't be acknowledged as an alpha and killed on sight.

"Right traditions… anything else I should know about being Alpha?" I growled taking my helmet off and hiding my weapon, it be a poor idea to have a human weapon when meeting the other Alpha, didn't exactly scream good intention.

Aledria turned and sniffed at me, I could nearly smell the anxiety off her as she hesitated. Clicking her teeth and tapping her sickle claw.  
"If ask… say hatchling of Alpha" she hissed nervously, I shot her an amused look and understood her words.

Taking a deep breath, that strange presence once more swelled inside me as I worked up the courage to roar.  
With a toss of my head, I let out a shrill roar into the air that echoed through the forest. I roared until the air left my lungs and I stopped sharply, panting for breath as I looked to Aledria.

The female gave me an approving chirp before flinching as another raptor returned my roar, it sounded close, to close for comfort.  
Trying to look confident, Aledria moved to stand beside me moments before there was a rustle of movement in the bushes.

A brown muzzle poked through the darkness with a snarl on its lips, deep down I wanted to run away in freight but I couldn't show such weakness to the other pack. _'Be strong Braden you can do this'_ I thought to myself before the muzzle began to speak.

"Leave or we kill you!" snarled the raptor savagely, a little drool flying from its jaws, I growled in reply and stepped forwards.

" **I am the Alpha of the Western pack… I demand to speak with the Alpha of the Eastern pack!"** I snarled confidently, sounding once more like a different person, someone with actual power and authority.

The raptors lips closed in silence, before slowly the muzzle moved forwards revealing itself. Said raptor was tall, with 3 scars running across its face and small quills on its neck, the raptor confidently stepped into the clearing as several other raptors remained hidden in the shadows.

"I am Alpha Xerxes of the Eastern pack" snarled the raptor sternly, glaring at me with cold calculative eyes.

"I am Alpha Fake Skin of the Western pack" I growled in return before lowering my head to the ground, spreading my arms out to the side in an almost bowing like gesture.

Xerxes growled softly before doing the same gesture in return, both of us staring each other in the eye until we were both standing upright once more.  
Aledria had moved back a little during my dialog with Xerxes, her eyes pinned upon the dark blue raptor with a brown stripe down its back standing near Xerxes.

"Why have you ventured here Fake Skin?" hissed Xerxes coldly, an air of impatience in his tone.

"For many reasons that endanger both packs!" I barked sharply, feeling anxiety and excitement within me as I spoke.

Alpha Xerxes became silent at the news and cast me with a calculating gaze, with a snap at his beta he moved towards me. I didn't move and held me ground, tapping my sickle claw with impatience. Every moment I wasted here was another moment my pack was in danger.

"So young to be an Alpha" hissed Xerxes almost menacingly as he circled me, Aledria was about to move forwards but I snarled at her to remain put.

"And such small pack!" he suddenly barked at me accusingly, his teeth snapping inches from my muzzle, I couldn't help it and flinched slightly at the gesture.

"If you are wiser than your historical name sake Xerxes… you be well to listen to my words" I hissed feeling the feathers on my head perk upwards as I bared my teeth at the larger raptor, Xerxes snarled at me dismissively.

"Is nothing more than hatchlings, knows nothing" spat Xerxes as he looked away from me, I felt anger boil inside and turned to look at Aledria.

With a hiss I ordered her to move, glancing in the direction I hid my weapon. If things turned bad I would need it to fight. Turning back to Xerxes I jumped at him slightly making the raptor hiss expecting an attack. Trying to keep calm, I stood tall and commanding before growling down at the alpha male.

"I know what we are and why Xerxes, I know why the humans kept your ancestors in metal cages, know why they now take my pack" I hissed at him menacingly, feeling that same unnatural feeling once more. Xerxes didn't flinch or move as I spoke, just continued to glare at me.

"I came here Xerxes for help, help to save my pack from human like any Alpha would!" I snapped my jaws at him accusingly before looking to his beta, she hissed at me coldly in return like I was vermin.

"If need help than your weak alpha!" snarled Xerxes in disgust at he slashed at my face with his claws, blood splattered the ground and Aledria roared in outrage but I barked at her to remain put.

Slowly my blood flowed back to me as black goo, the three gashes across my face slowly healing itself until all that remained were 3 faint lines on my face.  
Xerxes took a hesitant step back in bewilderment, eyeing me like I was some poisonous plant he just ate.

Slowly Aledria moved forward, sniffing at my face for wounds before glaring at Xerxes coldly.  
I nudged her with my snout to back down and reluctantly she moved behind me, glaring daggers at the raptors around her.

"Xerxes… if you care for your pack, you'd listen carefully to me" I hissed as I stood upright and fiddled around the pouches around my chest, Xerxes blinked a little in shock having not noticed the item I wore.

"It's in our best interest to work together, the stuff the humans can and will do means the whole island is in danger…. Unless we stop them" I said as I unclipped the bag and let it slide off my body, Xerxes tilted his head in confusion as I pulled something out of the back pack.

Looking to Xerxes with a foil wrapper in my claws, I sighed as I knew this was the last chance to get his help. Like Aledria said it was currently in his interest to just let me and the pack die as we were competition.

"So what it be Alpha Xerxes of the Eastern pack, will you hunt with me?" I asked, some strange reason I was really craving chocolate at that moment, part of me was just screaming to open the wrapper and just eat the sugary goodness.

"Is young and stupid" muttered Xerxes, "but is right!" he roared throwing his head back, his back roared as well scaring the creatures of the night away.

"Will never let human take pack, never let bad things happen once more" he barked looking around at his raptors, they gazed back at him with respect and gratitude at his words.

"So you'll hunt with me?" I questioned, feeling my heart rate rise in joy, Xerxes gave me an annoyed look but cooed in confirmation.

Slowly, the other raptors came forward with curious gazes, I was shocked to see 9 raptors crowd around us as they looked us over with genuine interest.  
It struck me that these same raptors were probably related to everyone in my pack, which included me currently with my current form.

"I is grateful, warned pack of new danger" said Xerxes more formally as he stood beside me, I glanced at him and shrugged as I fiddled with the cholate wrapper.

"Pack looks out for pack… I'm sure you'd done the same thing" I accused bluntly as I struggled with the wrapper, it was easy to sense the discomfort of the other raptor as he clearly wouldn't have done the same thing in return.

At that moment, a powerful roar shook the earth and everyone became silent as the noise shook the forest to its very core. Strangle in my mind something spoke up, not fear or concern but excitement.  
 **'Have light infantry, heavy infantry, need heavy armour support'** I glanced at the concerned Xerxes who was looking past me into the distance.

"What is that?" I asked calmly, several of the pack moved in the opposite direction to the noise and the beta snapped at them to stay put.

"large hunter with sail… should leave" he said going to venture back the way he appeared from, I snapped my jaws on the chocolate bar still in the wrapping and began struggling to put my harness back on.

Aledria glanced at me before running over to grab my weapon, the Eastern pack chirped in confusion as I placed the helmet on my head and slung the rifle sling over my neck. Aledria sniffed at me as she helped with the harness before narrowing her eyes at the chocolate.

Before I could reach she nipped at the bar and managed to rip a chunk off with her teeth, in a fluid motion she tilted her head back and swallowed wrapper and all.

"is very good?" she said in confusion as she smacked her lips, I just stared at her before pulling the chocolate out of the wrapper and putting said wrapper in a pouch.

"Human make, called chocolate very good" I said before nibbling on the chocolate in return, my body relaxed slightly as the my taste buds recognised the familiar flavour of chocolate. It tasted very faintly but still it was chocolate.

"Time to get more pack, going to get the Spinosaurus" I announced confidently as I trotted towards the area we heard the roar, Aledria chirped in confusion and followed after me while Xerxes shook his head.

"Stupid hatchling" he muttered before barking at his pack to return to the nest.

Taking the helmet and vest off as I drew near my destination, I walked into a large clearing and let out a loud call into the air.  
Aledria cooed in confusion before going silent as the ground tremored slightly, beside the female raptor a ripple ran through a small puddle and she looked around in panic.

Ahead of me, a massive crocodile like skull emerged through the tree line, its giant powerful body shaking the earth with each mighty step.  
Those green eyes turned upon me and an angry snarl left those massive fang filled jaws, taking a small step back in fear, I called again.

"Do you command here?" I called out instinctively, Aledria looked at me in pure shock before snapping her gaze back to the Spinosaurus as it slowly lumbered closer with a twinkle of annoyance in its murderous green eyes.

It gave a raspy roar in return, but unlike the other I didn't hear words from the giant's jaws. I got like a vague feeling of what it was saying but nothing sound, from what I gathered the spino was answering my question with a clear yes he ruled the area.

"I'm Alpha Fake Skin of the Western raptor pack" I called out giving a small bow to show respect, an amused grumble left those jaws at the giant leaned closer. His jaws dangling a few meters above me, what I was doing was so suicidal but something was reassuring me I was doing this right.

"I came to ask your help, are you willing to listen?" I barked sternly, the spinosaurus gave a small grunt of amusement before hissing that I had his attention.

To be continued…..  
 **))))(((((((**

 **I was going to post this sooner but I had internet issues sorry everyone and thank you for the patience.**

 **Now I edited the chapter as best I could, hope you all enjoyed it and note to expect a long wait for the next chapter as my life is very... stressful atm and I finding it hard to focus on the chapter itself.**

 **Have a good weekend.**


	11. Omake Raptor ransom 2

Fake skin growled softly in his throat, sharp killer claws clumsily strangling the rubber grip of the gold stick. Eyes focused upon the gold ball as if it was prey he planned to attack.  
Behind him, the massive and terrifying form of the Indominus loomed behind him, a dark impatient growl billowing from her jaws as she watched the raptor closely. Using a large razor sharp claw, she raised her paw and carefully adjusted the pair of giant police style sunglasses resting upon her skull so they didn't fall off.

Fake skin noticed the massive predator's impatience and swung his golf stick back, swinging it at the ball and causing a clump of grass and the gold ball to go flying into the air. Where it landed only a few meters away leading the Indominus to snort loudly, obviously unimpressed by the display. The greyish black raptor growled something in frustration, before reaching up with his claws and pushing his circular sunglasses back up so they sat comfortably on his head.

"Can do better" grunted the Indominus confidently as she slowly rose to her feet, reaching over to the gold bag and grasping an unusually large golf stick by the handle.

The predator's massive bulk cased a shadow over her smaller companion, but he didn't quiver or shift in fear as he watched her fumble with a club until the giant grasped the handle between two killer claws.

"Sure you can, just like last time" he muttered with a sarcastic tone in his voice, at first the Indominus didn't reply. But a look of anger crossed her face as she suddenly registered the tone and hissed aggressively at the raptor.

He chuckled deviously as he watched her approach her bright orange golf ball, the giant hunched over low using her tail to counter balance the weight of that massive fang fill skull. Fake skin began to edge away from her as she began to give a few experimental swings of the club, the memory of the club flying through the air and impaling the tree still fresh in his mind. Fake skin took shelter behind the golf bag, nervously peaking over the bag to watch the Indominus take her turn.

Shuffling forward, the Indominus gave her best attempt to swing her arms at the ball, launching the little object into the distance. Fake skin watched in disbelief as the orange ball landed upon the green turf near the golf hole, his sunglasses sliding down his muzzle slightly to show the disbelief in his eyes.

Turning her massive head, the Indominus made a rumbling noise and said.  
"See is better" she then held her head with pride and adjusted her shades once more.

"Okay….. That was an impressive fluke" muttered Fake Skin bitterly as he grabbed the golf bag and followed after the Indominus as she stomped towards where his ball landed.

"Is good at silly hooman game" stated the Indominus bluntly as she looked between her bright orange ball in the distance, then to Fake Skin's ball resting at her feet.

The raptor remained silent, only grabbing hold of his club and moving towards his golf ball to hit it. He took his position and narrowed his eyes in concentration as he took a few practice swings to get the right feel for the hit. Behind him the Indominus moved to lay down and rest, watching her rival with an impatient glare as she wanted to hurry up and win the game.

"So how the pack treating you?" asked Fake Skin without warning, causing the Indominus head to recoil slightly in surprise.

"Pack is….Good" she said hesitantly, prompting the velociraptor to look over his shoulder with concern at her.

"Alpha is weak, but is wise and respects pack" she hastily said upon seeing the look, unsure if she said something wrong to worry him.

"Do you like Owen?" questioned Fake Skin calmly, making the Indominus feel a little confused as she basically just answered the question a moment ago.

She paused thinking, wondering if she needed to elaborate how she was feeling to the raptor.

"No…. But trust Alpha to keep pack safe, Alpha trustful" she confessed to him, her voice loosing that powerful and confident tone.

"Always trust the pack, pack is family and Alpha keep family safe" said Fake Skin to her warmly, giving his attempt to smile at her before turning his attention to the golf ball.

He gave a swing of the arms, and launched the golf ball into the air and plopping loudly into a pond. The Indominus make a rumbling sound in an attempt to laugh, wishing she could make the sound of 'laughter' like her Alpha made when he was amused.  
It was a good feeling to socialize like this with someone, the Indominus thought to herself as she recollected her last few days.

Alpha had only allowed her to observe the pack from behind a large wall, something about learning. She remembered the long hours her Alpha spent boring her as he tried to teach her about, socializing and how to be pack.  
She also remembered the stench of fear outside her home, a fear she found from all non-pack she encountered.

It dawned upon her how special today was, for it was the first time the main Alpha of the island. Had allowed her to explore the park and interact with Fake skin, the crazy little raptor or swift hunter that knew so much the human world. The Indominus still found it confusing how humans packs work, with their endless packs within packs and different Alphas who also had Alphas and etc.

"You're thinking to hard mate… come on, shall we continue madam" Fake Skin interrupted her thoughts with his unusual actions and behaviour, she cooed in confusion as he did a funny hand gesture as if pointing her in a direction and giving a submissive bow. As well as using a funny voice.

Giving a shake of the head to wave off the distracting thoughts, the Indominus rose to her feet.  
They continued onwards, doing their best to play a game of golf with neither predator being familiar with the rules of the game. But that didn't stop them from having some fun, or prevented them from burying the golf clubs into soil/turf and effectively ruing the golf field.

The duo would've continued to play all day, if not for a muffled voice emitting from the golf bag. It was the Indominus who noticed the noise first and nudged the bag with her snout in confusion.

"Funny singing noise?" she barked in confusion, causing Fake Skin to come over and investigate.

The raptor fiddled with a zipped pocket for several minutes, until finally ripping the pouch open and revealing a two way radio.

"Talking box is singing" he said to her, toning down the grammar so she would understand, he had a night mare trying explain the radio technology to his own pack weeks ago.

"Eww" she replied almost childishly, causing Fake Skin to freeze at her words, blink a few times before shaking his head and ignoring the Indominus behaviour.

"Fake Skin reply damn it this is important!" crackled a voice over the radio causing both predators to jump in fright, the Indominus cooed happily as she recognized the voice but Fake Skin looked worried.

"Must be really important" muttered Fake skin as he tried to clear his voice, adjusting his voice from native raptor to human English.

"Errr hi there Barry… What sup mate?" he sung trying to sound innocent, the Indominus grumbled something as she try to pull part the words, to her human speech sounded like one long piece of singing like a roar.

"Where have you BEEN Fake Skin we've tried to contact you for hours!" bellowed Barry's voice causing the raptor to flinch, the Indominus rumbled loudly in amusement.

"I've been playing golf with the Indominus sorry" replied Fake Skin nervously, the radio was silent for a moment before Barry voice replied in a much calmer tone.

"Just get back to the paddock, we need you here to negotiate with Blue" muttered Barry, Fake Skin chirped in confusion and glanced at the Indominus for a moment.

"It's serious man you should probably hurry before Blue like decides to execute a hostage or worse" chimed in Lowery's voice dully, Fake Skin's feather perked up at those words and he didn't notice the Indominus scrunch up her fast in disgust as she heard the mans voice.

"I'm on it" he barked sharply into the radio, voice sounding deeper, more commanding like an Alpha raptor.

The Indominus felt a shiver of excitement, eyes fixed upon the raptor she was familiar with on that one fateful day. He sounded alert, confident and powerful like an Alpha, and she liked it when he acted that way.

With a loud bark, Fake Skin ordered her to line up for a hunt. Something she seen the blue raptor do before going hunting after the pink prey, hastily the massive predator rose to her feet and grabbed the golf bag.

"We're going to the raptor nest, behave" he snarled the last part at her sternly, she clicked her teeth in reply acknowledging his command.

"Follow" he suddenly barked before darting forward into a fast jog, the Indominus made a shriek like roar as she thundered along after him, heart racing in her chest.

The duo disappeared from the open green fields, and into the thick darkness of the forest, a forest that marked the restricted area of the island. The region where the original Jurassic park infrastructure remained and also the regions housing the velociraptor Behavioural research paddock and the Indominus rex paddock.

 **)))))(((((**

 **A small update for you loyal followers, just a small continuation of the Ransom thing I did a while back eheheh**  
 **Also to a special follower called Marcus: To your question I read several times that Raptors apparently love chocolate, and that in the original book the raptors managed to get into a vending machine and ate the chocolate. Like a small addiction or something thus the Oreo plague that sweeping through the Jurassic World fandom!**

 **Now I have put work into the next proper chapter, but it'll be a while and I about to finish school so I might have time.**

 **How many want this series to end end? Just out of curiosity.**


	12. Chapter 8 Reunion

**Reunion**

"You stupid alpha, but brave" snickered Aledria as we trotted through the undergrowth with a gigantic Spinosaurs lumbering along lazily behind us, I couldn't help but try to smile at her in reply.

"I think I need a bit of both to pull all this off" I chuckled to her as we drew near the site we left Xerxes and his pack, they were nowhere in sight and likely fled back to their nest for safety.

I stopped in the clearing for a moment, getting my bearing and looking at the 2 toed footprints on the ground. But the sight of 3 clawed foot prints didn't escape my eye and I looked toward a set of bushes with a soft growl.

"You in the bush, come out!" I snapped demandingly, crouching low in readiness to pounce.

As I suspected, the small nightmarish form of a Troodon slowly sulked out of the bush, large glowing eyes gazing at us but those eyes flickered with fear at the Spinosaurus looming behind me like a big body guard.  
Trying to hold back a small shiver, I stepped forwards staring down at the small nocturnal predator, hoping it was a messengers or something from the Troodon Alpha I met beforehand.

"Speak quickly, why are you here" I growled darkly, baring my teeth for a moment to show I didn't have time to waste.

The smaller predator was certainly stoic, despite my hostile behaviour the Troodon stood there unflinching by my actions without a hint of fear or intimidation. It stepped closer, those moon like eyes staring at myself and Aledria.

 _"Hooman close, watching you, Alpha told to warn you"_ the troodon hissed coldly, venom etched in its voice in clear dislike for myself and Aledria.

I felt my pulse quicken and my nostrils flare in anger at the troodons disrespectful tone of voice, but part of me was alarmed by the fact that a human, likely an Igen scout was watching my negotiations with the Eastern pack and the Spinosaurus. If the scout reported or got back to their base than my plan would be ruined.

"Show me to the human" I growled powerfully, making it clear I wasn't asking but ordering the Troodon.

It glared at me with hateful eyes, before turning away to run off into the forest. I glanced back at Aledria, she stared at me with a mixed sense of understanding.

"Go find Alpha Xeno and tell him the finned hunter is joining the hunt, I have a human to find" I informed her before nudging her on the muzzle with mine to reassure her.

She lost a little tension in her muscles at the touch and chirped in acknowledgment.

"Good hunting Alpha Fake Skin" she bid before disappearing, a moment later the Spinosaurus lumbered along after her with a lazy yawn and didn't even give a second glance at the Troodon. As the giant disappeared into the darkness I was left alone to chase after the disgruntled troodon.

We crashed through the forest for several long minutes before reaching a site riddled with remnants of human structures. There was a scent in the air oddly familiar to my nose, it was human that was for sure but a voice in my mind told me the scent was important.

 _"hooman under hard dirt"_ grumbled the Troodon as it walked towards a building, I followed close behind with the rifle sitting clumsily in my claws, oh how iconic it must look to have a velociraptor dressed up like a soldier, so comical I thought to myself absentmindedly.

The Troodon lured me inside to discover an entrance to what I gathered was an underground bunker, likely an emergency safe house for employees in case of storms or dinosaur outbreaks. But clearly the bunker wasn't designed to keep someone, say myself out. The door had a large wheel like lock mechanism on the door like you see in submarines, meaning I could easily open the door and get inside.

"Stay close behind me, don't attack unless I signal to" I snapped my teeth at the Troodon causing it to hiss and jump back a little in fright, it continued to hiss at me aggressively as I slowly turned the door mechanism with much effort.

The old rusty metal creaked and screamed in protest, but eventually yielded to my efforts and the door clicked open with a soft thud and clang of metal.  
I took a deep breath to steady my own anxiety, I always hated dark confine spaces. It always felt like a horror movie set up and I would mentally freak myself out, not fun and defiantly not like an Alpha.

Strolling forwards without fear, I trotted inside the dark room. My claws clicking loudly on the moss covered, cement floor. Like before I could see through the darkness, but it was a lot harder due to the pitch blackness of the room.

The scent was thick and heavy in the air, I was close, very close to my target. The Troodon knew we were close too, he was crouched low to the ground with muscles tense, movements sharp and eyes alert. Ready to pounce and kill at a moment's notice.

Cautiously we moved deeper inside the bunker, I lowered my head closer to the floor and sniffed loudly to get a clear fix on the scent. It was defiantly fresh, I guessed a few minutes old at most. Despite my anger at Igen for kidnapping my pack, something continued to chew at the back of my mind that the scent was important. The question was why?

"Whosthere!" I blinked at the noise that split the air, it was defiantly a human voice but the words didn't sound right.

Beside me the Troodon went tense and hissed aggressively into the air. Eyes darting about in search of our target, I knew they were very close by the sound of their voice, but just how close was he.  
We edged ever so slowly forward, being careful to limit the sound of our claws clicking against the floor as to not give away our position.

Then without warning, a beam of white light blinded me from the side. I couldn't help but snarl in surprise and shield my face, dropping my weapon in the process.

I heard the Troodon roar something stoically before the light disappeared and rolled to the side, revealing itself to be a flashlight. I shook my head as spots blurred my vision and noticed the sound of panicked yelling and struggling.

With my blurry vision, I took in the site of someone wrestling with the Troodon, with the predators jaws latched tightly to the man's arm with his other hand desperately try to pry his arm free of those teeth.

That wasn't what shocked me however, it was the fact that I knew that face. Despite the dirt and facial hair I knew the man struggling beneath the Troodons jaws, it was Jarred!

A terrifying snarl left my lips, and with a swipe of my head I knocked the Troodon aside with a loud thud and startled squawk of alarm. I positioned myself between the confused Troodon and my friend, teeth bare menacingly to show my anger at what the little lizard did to my friend.

"The hooman mine!" I snarled savagely, snapping my jaws at the Troodon, but he dodged my jaws and hissed in return, eyes glaring at me with cold hatred.

Behind me I could hear Jarred trying to scramble away from us, clearing scared out of his mind by the situation of two angry predators arguing over him. He probably thought I was arguing with the Troodon about who got to eat him, oh if only he knew what happened to me..

"Outside NOW!" I snarled jumping a little at the Troodon, he hissed back and darted back the way we came, it was poor diplomacy but I couldn't care at that point.

I had bigger things to worry about, like trying to communicate with Jarred. Turning my head to look back, I watched with sadness as Jarred cradled his wounded arm and tried to hide behind some large stack of old cardboard boxes.

He was fumbling about in the darkness, unable to see without his flashlight. Cautiously, I grasped the flashlight between my jaws and walked slowly towards Jarred. He just stared in my direction with wide, frighten eyes as I approached and did nothing as I dropped the item at his feet.

Waiting patiently for him to act, I tried cooing soothingly to calm him down, show I wasn't a danger to him. But he didn't change and just continued to stare at me in fear, clutching his arm tightly against his chest in an effort to stop the bleeding.

The scent of blood made my stomach churn hungrily, but I fought against my belly and those predatory urges to hunt and focused on my friend at hand.  
Moving away I gave him some space, and removed the backpack from my hide with some difficulty. I swore I packed a first aid kit inside which Jarred defiantly needed right now.

I went to grab the first aid kit with my jaws, but stopped as I realised how feral I was acting. It made me stop and worry about my humanity, was it slowly slipping away. Glancing down at my hands, I reached forward and grasped the bag with my claws and moved back towards Jarred. He hadn't moved in my absence.

Cautious not to frighten him more so, I placed the bag on the ground and nudged it into the rays of the flashlight so he could see it.  
His eyes glanced down at the kit then back at me, I must've been just visible cause of the torch light so I moved to the other side of the room.

From afar, I saw Jarred hesitantly moved forward and reach out for the first aid kit with his good arm. Then came the unexpected, he looked it over and opened it as I expected, but I mentally flinched as he grabbed the bandages used for slings or broken arms and started wrapping it around his wound.

Oh god the fool, with hind sight I had completed my First Aid management course at TAFE for certificate I was doing at the time, but clearly Jarred never done something like that or he would surely use the proper bandages made for puncture wounds.

But how could I tell him which were the correct bandages without freaking him out?  
Maybe I could write out a sentence to him, but what would I write with?

My eyes snapped down to my clawed fingers then back to Jarred, would I even be able to write with claws if I tried. It was a little puzzle I remember when writing about Dragons in my stories, but fantasy wasn't like reality I knew that much.

"Why is this so hard" I grumbled in annoyance, sickle claws tapping the floor in frustration as I looked around the room.

Unaware to myself at first, Jarred froze like a statue as I spoke and looked directly at me with a hint of disbelief etched into his face.  
I noticed the look and stared back at him, tilting my head to the side in bewilderment at the look he gave me.

"Imustbecravy,isworeyoujustspoke" he said out loud with a shake of the head, his voice was confusing to me ears, but I understood what he said.

"I did just speak? Can you understand me?" I chirped in surprise, but this time Jarreds body language didn't register recognition of my voice, and he shook his head muttering about imagining things.

I felt equally as confused, as he did. But I would be defeated by some stupid language barrier.  
 _But not all language is done verbally, humans have developed ways to carry words without a voice!_  
Excitement rushed through me as I realised there was a simple solution, with haste I moved closer to Jarred who flinched with fear.

Ignoring Jarreds hesitation, I looked at my claws before selecting my index finger and clawing it at the ground. Slowly carving into the cement floor one word.

"Friend?" announced Jarrod as he peered over to read the word with his flashlight, I nodded my head enthusiastically before trying to write another word.

"Braden!" he yelled as I wrote my human name, I nodded again and Jarred turned to stare at me with wide hopeful eyes.

"Doyouknowwhereheis?" he blabbered loudly to me, I snorted a little at how much his speech hurt my ears… _Actually where were my ears?_

I shook my head of the distracting thoughts and began trying to point at myself to answer the question. He only looked at me with bewilderment and I couldn't blame him, how often do you have a one way conversation with a velociraptor. There was a huge difference in body language and facial expressions, if only I could speak to him.

I exhaled loudly before scribbling at the floor again, all this scratching was going to ruin my claw but that mightn't be so bad. As it was my trigger finger which really didn't need to be used.

"I'mBraden….Whatthe # #" I flinched as Jarred cursed loudly and took a step back, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him just yet.

He began to repeat the words over and over before flashing the light in my face, I hissed in surprise and shielded my face as the light stung my vision.  
But the stubborn idiot didn't register my pain and just continued to assault me with his flashlight, shining it directly into my face as he waited for another answer.

I hissed softly in annoyance and tried to move out of the light, but Jarred followed me with the flashlight and didn't let up.

"Fuck sake Jarrod stop that!" I snarled loudly in distress, what I hadn't expected was for the Flash light to drop from the humans hands in response and clatter loudly on the floor.

I lowered my hands and waited for my eyes to adjust, when I could see once more I was surprised to find Jarred gaping at me in disbelief, hands shaking slightly for some unknown reason.  
My head tilted once more to the side, eyes watching Jarrod as I tried to interpret his body language, it was just not normal for him to be speechless.

"The raptor just spoke?" he murmured sudden, I nearly fell over in shock as his speech sounded clear as day to my ears now.

"This is so confusing" I garbled in frustration, Jarred made a noise of agreement from his side of the room.

We just sat there in silence for a while until something barked loudly from the entrance, it sounded like Aledria but I couldn't be sure.  
My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a familiar roar echo through the room that made Jarred jump in fright. I called back loudly to my Beta, she called back that she had grown worried and the others were waiting impatiently to join the hunt.

I did my best to persuade her I would be out shortly, and that she didn't need to come inside. She called me a Stupid alpha once more but agreed to wait outside, she wouldn't be patience and expected me to be quick.

With a sigh I turned back to the terrified human at hand, I had to make this quick.

"Jarred.. You did the bandage wrong you clown" I sighed out loud, Jarred didn't move but glanced down at his bandaged forearm with a sceptical gaze.

"Maye I?" I continued gesturing with my nose to the bandages, Jarred glared at me in response and held his arm almost protectively.

"Come on man, I did a First Aid class back at TAFE and I won't bite" I could tell he was debating his options by the look in his eyes.

With a defeated sigh, he held out his injured arm towards me. Cautiously, I moved closer and unwrapped the bandage from his arm. The wound looked bad, with the skin ripped apart and deep slashes in his muscles, it'd take a long time to heal and probably lethal if it got infected.

"Ouch that Troodon got you good mate" I winced before looking in the first aid kit for the proper bandages. The sterilised gauze bandages is what he should've used.

But as I went to wrap the wound, something inside me clicked and instinctively I licked at his wound. Jarred winced and gave me a really dirty look as he mumbled some foul words into the air. It didn't stop me however as I licked a little more for some stupid reason before properly binding his arm. The task was difficult due to my claws but I got it done, as I worked Jarred muttered something out loud.

"This is some dream" he spoke, I chuckled softly at his stupidity before correcting him.

"Some dream then, you ditch your friend to the raptors, Ingen turns out to be evil and the Dinosaurs can talk" I growled darkly at him, I wasn't sure what to do about that part. I still felt betrayed by him leaving me for dead so quickly and without a second glance.

"This isn't a dream is it?" his shoulders slumped as I gave a sharp nod of the head.

"And you're really…" he hesitated, seeming unable to bring himself to acknowledge what I'd become.

"Become a velociraptor yes, I actually an Alpha now… My Beta is waiting for me outside" a flash of horror ran over Jarreds face at the realization that there were more raptors nearby, well only one to be accurate but he didn't know that.

"How did you even get down the hatch?" he questioned sternly, I tilted my head at the word as I didn't use a hatch to get in.

"There's a big bolt lock door… what hatch?" Jarred gave me a deadpan look at my words and I only shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"I really have to leave now Jarred, stay here I'll be back to help you later" I said as I stood up and snatched the rifle into my claws, Jarred gave me a panicked look at the weapon. Or was the look in response to me leaving him alone once more.

"I'm sorry but I have to, don't leave it's not safe outside" I added before darting to the door, I'd waisted enough time with my friend. Sure he was important but every second I waisted was more time my Pack was in trouble, I had obligations now as an Alpha to protect my pack at all cost.

Jarred called out to me as I left but I didn't listen, I was out the door in a heartbeat and already closing the heavy metal door to lock Jarred inside. He was safer in there, surely the Troodon couldn't open something that heavy.

"Alpha?" I snapped my head to the side in alarm at the voice, but relaxed as I saw the familiar brown scaled form of Aledria.

She tilted her head before giving me a suspicious glare, like she caught me doing something wrong. But I held my head high and really hoped I could just switch back to speaking raptor, it'd be really inconvenient if she couldn't understand me.

"Just checking, Ready to hunt" I said confidently as I gave her a small reassuring nudge to the cheek before walking past her, that look she gave me said it all. She knew I was up to something.

Thankfully she didn't ask, as we both darted south to join the others in this daring hunt…. Well more like raid on the Ingens Isla Sorna HQ. I couldn't wait to give those guys a peace of my mind, they were going to pay handsomely for what they did to my pack.

To be Continued….

 **))))))))(((((((((((  
Authors Note:**

 **Well here it is, after a long wait I finally finished part 8 of Shattered MIND!**

 **I appreciate the support everyone has recently given me in resuming this Fanfiction, its really comforting having you guys and girls encourage me to continue with the story and I'll try really hard to finish it. ATM it appears the series will be about 11 chapters with maybe 12 depending on how I write.**

 **Next posting will be around next week, I'll be slow to reply as I having internet issues and using an external source to post this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 9 Assault on Ingen

**YES the next installment of Shattered Mind is here! HAHAHAHHAH  
I apologies for such a long wait in between chapters, but I've been busy with life and multiple other works that spanned over 100 000 words or so of just dabbles and small series I doing on Deviant ART.**

 **Now I got 3 chapters of this series left, I'll be posting again next week so stay tuned, and enjoy the story my faithful readers ^.=.^**

* * *

Fake Skin grumbled as he stared out across the channel of water dividing his hunting party from the Ingen facility. It'd been a breeze to find the place, all they had to do was follow the man made road zig zagging through the mountains, the Spinosaurus. Who Fake Skin now called 'Big boss' had been more than happy to demolish the several checkpoint fences they came across to obviously keep dinosaurs out.

The only issue the young Alpha had encountered so far was an arguments between Xerxus pack and the Troodon pack, neither side was thrilled about working together but Fake Skin had drilled into their stubborn predatory skulls that now was not the time to bicker. Aledria had backed him up by talking to the Beta's of both packs, reminding them that as long as the humans were here, there packs were in equal danger.

As it was the Beta's job to make sure the Alpha was doing the right things for their pack, the other Beta's hassled the Alpha's quietly while no one was looking. But Fake Skin found it amusing when Aledria whispered what she did in his ears, they were making a good pair thus far.

Fake Skin was surprised he hadn't just crumbled under the pressure by now, but he was still going strong regardless of his anxiety and fear.  
Everyone had been a little taken aback by the size of the facility they discovered, Fake Skin could make sense of all the structures, holding facilities and landing pads but it looked like a mass of metal to the other carnivores around him.

The young Alpha could make out the priority targets, he knew how to make Ingen really hurt. Make so much carnage that they'll be forced to leave, and hopefully not return for a really long time.  
 _"See hooman, hunt!"_ snapped the Troodon Alpha impatiently, I snapped my jaws at the little guys neck making his jump back and hiss menacingly in return.

"We hunt when **I SAY WE DO!"** I snarled loudly, putting on that stern and powerful Alpha voice once more. I didn't know where all this confidence in myself came from but I was terrified, yet something instinctive was helping me through all this tough leadership stuff.

The Troodon Alpha cast me a dirty glare, but didn't challenge my authority. With a snort of annoyance I turned my eyes to Xerxus, glaring at him to dare challenge my control of this hunt. But the raptor seemed content to wait, he had more patience than our Troodon allies.

I was a little disappointed when Xerxes had only showed up with 7 raptors, he said they were his best hunters and that he couldn't risk leaving the nest vulnerable in his absence. It was a smart move and I didn't question his action, Xerxes was a far older and more experienced Alpha and who was I to question his decisions.

Instead he stood beside me, gazing out at the facility in the distance. We stood in silence just observing the structure, watching the men below go about their daily business. We could see a few herbivores get moved around in cages and even a carnivore or two, but still no sign of my pack.

"Fake Skin has hunt plan?" questioned Xerxus casually as he chitter to me without looking away from the facility.

A snort left my lips as my eyes took in the fuel silos, generator complex and helicopter pad. Ye I had a plan alright.

"It'll be hard hunt, humans well protected" I acknowledged, nodding towards the big gates at the end of a short bridge that connected Ingens Small Island to the rest of Isla Sorna.

Xerxes snorted in disagreement, casting a look at me like I was stupid. But I knew a good set up when I saw one, Ingen had lots of high walkways to shoot from, they were out of harm's way yet low enough to easily shoot at any dinosaur escaping or attacking the complex. This would have to be a stealth mission not a full frontal attack.

"Human can hide, escape and hunt around…" I turned to Aledria for help using a word to describe the buildings, that go way over their heads that word.

"Hooman hard nest, very hard" she added with a snort of disapproval, I felt Xerxes eye my critically and knew he saw my actions as a sign of weakness.

"The hard nest big, but good hunt plan is needed" I gestured with my snout towards the largest central building on the island, it had a large front entrance and was 3 stories tall, with spot lights on each corner of the roof.

Big Boss hissed something about getting on the island, there was still fence around the complex, while not big. It was big enough to stop a raptor and most likely be electrified for extra defence. The Spinosaurus had a point, we needed to get into the facility first.

Aledria had the solution to that problem, she nipped at my neck and brought my attention to a few trees near the fence line, they had some thick branches dangling over the fence, making an easy fix to the problem at hand.  
I cooed a thank you to her, before discussing the trees with the other Alphas. They weren't thrilled about my idea, but they agreed that a stealthier attack would bring about more kills than a frontal attack.

It was the Troodon Alpha who pointed out one building to the left, it had lots of windows and looked more like a hotel than research station. Meaning it was possibly the living area for the facilities residents, the Troodon Alpha volunteered his pack to 'infiltrate' and 'remove' the humans inside.

While I wasn't keen on the idea, it did make sense. Troodon could see better in the dark, they would sneak in at night and kill a majority of the people inside while they slept. Allowing us to focus on the night patrols and not worry about a flock of troops coming from the building.

However that would leave me down to 10 raptors to battle the outside forces, I might have to divide the 22 Troodon into a mixed role. Issue was they likely refused to hunt alongside the Velociraptors, or the raptors would refuse to hunt alongside the Troodon. It didn't take a genius to see both packs despised the other.

Letting out a deep sigh, I let out a harsh bark from my jaws to grab everyone's attention.

"We hunt at Dark, for now we plan the hunt" I announced before turning my back to the facility and moving towards the small amount of forest around the edge of the island.

The path we had followed had cut into the side of the large mountains, but large sections had been cleared out obviously for machinery and stuff. Those areas would do to sit and wait for the sun to set, where we would have the advantage.

* * *

Hours later, the sky had darkened, the stars twinkled in the darkness above and the Ingen facility was flooded with bright lights from the larger buildings. Heavily armed men patrolled the fence line, dinosaurs howled and roared from their cages and a large mass of predators cautiously swam across the channel separating the Ingen facility from the rest of Isla Sorna.

No one noticed the flashes of movement dark from the tree branches dangling over the electrified fence, nor did they notice the men who were pulled into the shadows without a sound.  
Fake Skin stalked behind a group of vehicles, eyes glancing back at the group behind him.

All he could see were the small forms of the Troodon silleute against the flood lights. With a small hiss, they got the message and 12 deadly predators disappeared into the shadows in the direction of the residential building.

A moment passed, then Xerxus and his hunters entered the compound from the trees. They darted to the shadows of the parked vehicles and chittered hush amongst themselves. We waited till a man patrolling the area had his back to us, when Xerxes beta pounced forwards and crashed into the man.  
The guard was dead before he hit the ground, and another raptor rushed forwards to help the Beta drag the corpse amongst the shadows of the cars.

I hastily checked the corpse over before letting a satisfied hiss escape my lips, another grenade! This would be useful in creating the diversion, but my biggest worry was setting the C4. I wasn't familiar with how to hell to use it but I would try, if all else fail. I was going to toss a grenade amongst the power generators and hope for the best.

Our secondary target was the large fuel silos near the vehicles, if those were taken out then Ingen couldn't use any vehicles on the island. It would also be expensive to replace all that fuel. I just hoped Aledria remembered my instructions on how to destroy the silos, pull the circle thing out, throw and run away. How hard could it be?

Silently, I moved deeper into the complex. Relying on instincts to help guide my actions and keeping low to the ground, it'll take only one man to see us and we would be screwed. Detection was not an option thus far.  
I moved towards my destination, Xerxus and his hunters flanking around me in a loose formation as they took out anyone who crossed our path.

It didn't take long for us to reach the power station, it was loosely defended with no one in sight. But that wasn't the issue.  
Climbing the simple wire fence, I flicked the backpack off and pulled out the C4 and detonator.

But I immediately notice a problem, I knew the plastic explosive I held needed a firing cap or some sort. But I couldn't see such an item attached to the explosive compound.

A foul word escaped my lips as I hastily searched the bag, finding something that resembled what I required and shoving it into the C4. After flicking a small switch a red light appeared on the detonator and I just hoped I set this thing right.

Nestling the bomb amongst the generator and power converters, I scaled the fence once more and darted to the shadows where Xerxes waited patiently.  
The large Alpha raptor glanced at me questionably for a brief moment, before hissing to his hunters to move location. Our next goal was to find my pack, they would likely be amongst the small cages and dinosaur enclosures on the far right side of the complex.

Screaming and gunshots to our far left drew my attention briefly, a few guards were flocking towards the residential building where screaming echoed forth like some old horror movie. But that worked well for the mission, the enemy was out of the way and gave me more freedom to find my pack.

* * *

Murk nestled snuggly against her mother Lilith, the older Beta raptor cooed softly to her daughter and nuzzled her head reassuringly as they sat inside the dark, cold metal cage. Before them Addison continued to claw at the device the humans used to keep the cage shut, it was thick metal and the green raptor only admitted defeat when his claws were blunt and bloody from use.

Alpha had sniffed the green raptor briefly, before rumbling an order for Addison to rest and recover. The large Alpha male was not happy, he'd failed to protect the pack. He had failed to notice the humans until it was too late, Aledria had warned them the best she could by attacking one of the humans. But it wasn't enough.

Out of frustration, Alpha let forth a loud shrieking bark into the air. A call of anger and hatred towards his human captor, the humans were so cruel. He'd seen them poke and senselessly harm prey in cages. He'd heard the distress cries of other predators for help and the cold tone of the humans who seemed to regard the prey and predators as lesser creatures.

Lilith's soothing calls brought the large male out of his thoughts, he snorted in surprised as the black female whistled and cooed at him softly to be calm before gently nuzzling her distressed daughter. Addison sat on the other side of the cage, his attention fixed on licking the blood from his claws. Alpha felt bitter, his pack was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help.

A soft but distinct chirp outside made Alpha's attention snap to the shadows outside there prison. Murk heard the noise as well and cautiously left her mother's side to stand alongside her Alpha. More chirps echoed through the air before the distant sound of screaming humans and loud hunting calls vibrated the air.

Alpha tapped his killing claw in thought, eyes gazing out through the darkness in search of clues to the unusual noise. It was Murk who spotted the first clue, and she let a sharp and aggressive hiss leave her jaws to warn him of the danger.

Alpha went tense as he spotted the danger, as that foreboding glowing orb hovered amongst the darkness. The large male knew only one creature with those eyes, Night Hunters. And there was more than one.

About 3 of the small nocturnal predators darted amongst the shadows, whispering and hissing to each other as they inspected the cages for unknown reasons. It was at Murk's threatening snarls, that the Night Hunters truly showed interest in them.

They hissed to each other before one vanished into the darkness, leaving the other two to sit there almost like guards. With cold glowing eyes staring right into their souls, Addison had since them moved towards the edge of the cage. Posture trying to show power to intimidate the smaller hunters, but they didn't show any signs of fear or intent to harm.

This is what puzzled Alpha, why the interest if they weren't being hunted. He also began to wonder why these Night Hunters were even in human territory.  
But soon Alpha's questions were answered in the presence of one particular scent, he knew that scent but he didn't understand why the scent of pack was outside the cage.

It was when the 3rd Night Hunter return, that Alpha truly understood why he could smell pack. Deep down the Alpha was dumbfounded by the creature that slowly stalked forth from the shadows, but at the same time a hint of distrust swept through him.

It was Addison who voice his concerns, with one distinct word. _Traitor!_

The green raptor snarled savagely at the small grey like raptor as he drew close to the cage, his body draped with human items in a ridiculous manner and holding one of the bang and pain sticks between his lethal claws.

"It's lovely to see you too Addison" growled the Fake Skin in a sarcastic manner, a tone that didn't escape the raptors notice.

But it wasn't Addison's place to throw such accusations, and thus with a quick snarl and show of teeth, Addison backed away from the cage and drew the Fake Skin attention away from the green raptor.  
But something else was off to the Alpha, the Fake Skin not only looked different, he had a certain air around himself he couldn't quite place a claw on.

"Is everyone alright?" questioned Fake Skin, worry etched into his voice as he tried to see everyone in the cage.  
Alpha wouldn't answer to a lowly Omega, he had the authority to ask questions not Fake Skin.

"Why you here" snarled Alpha coldly through the bars, causing the Fake Skin to take a step back in surprise.

However that surprised look was soon replaced with annoyance, and the Omega took a confident step towards the cage as he said in a tone Alpha did not remember hearing until now.

"Pack looks out for Pack, your 'My Pack' and I'm not letting some dumb humans rip us apart" the Fake Skin sounded determined, there was an anger in those eyes Alpha remembered seeing only once before in his pack.

"Look I love to talk things out, but right now I'm getting my pack to safe place" said the Fake Skin impatiently as he drew something from his chest, Murk tilted her head quizzically at the item and Alpha narrowed his eyes in distrust of the human item.

"trust me, hooman will pay for hurting pack" that devious gleam was a little off-putting to Alpha, what more so was the loud 'boom' noise that shattered the air when the Fake Skin squeezed the human item.

A moment later another explosion shattered the air a little closer to the cages and the pack could see the eruption of light flash into the air followed by spirals of hot flames.

Fake Skin barked at everyone to get back, before aiming his bang and pain stick at the cage. Alpha snapped his teeth at the others to make them move away, giving the Fake Skin room to work. He remembered the conversation he had with the Omega once before, and now he understood what the small raptor had been trying to say.

A gunshot split the air from Fake Skin rifle, the 7.62mm projectile ripping a gaping hole through the doors locking mechanism and allowing the gate to swing silently open on its well-oiled hinges.  
Fake Skin looked smug with himself as the door opened, rifle in hand as he briefly called to the Night Hunters, aka Troodon to keep an eye out for any guards who may have heard the gunshot.

Alpha finally understood what was different about Fake Skin, he was acting not like an Omega. No the small raptor was acting like an alpha, a leader who knew what he was doing. For a moment Alpha wished the raptor before him was his own son, so that he could freely show his pride to his own offspring. But he knew that wasn't an option.

"You all need to move, this place not safe for Pack" beckoned Fake Skin as he moved away from the cage, Murk was the first to eagerly follow, followed by Lilith who had a happy gleam in her eye.

Reluctantly Alpha followed suit with Addison tight on his tail, all five raptors moved amongst the cages as the sound of chaos continued.

It was at that moment that a large Spinosaurus, decided to suddenly crash through the main gates of the facility. With a mighty roar the giant hunter stormed across the pavement and made a bead line right for the parked helicopters. Gunshots split the air and raced towards the charging predator, who seemed unfazed by the human's weaponry as it slammed into one of the 3 choppers and began raking its giant claws through the metal.

Alpha couldn't help but stare in the predator's direction with disbelief, never had he seen the finned hunter this close. He heard the roar occasionally but never saw the colossal beast.

"Go Big Boss" cheered Fake Skin loudly as the Spinosaurus tipped one of the helicopters onto its side causing the windscreen to shatter.

Alpha's attention was then snapped away by the large predator, at the familiar calls of a pack member. Aledria came darting through the darkness and nearly barrelled into Addison with joy, nuzzling and cooing happily at the green raptor.

Fake Skin mentally rolled his eyes before barking at Aledria, she snarled in return at his interruption before chittering something about leading the pack to safety.  
Alpha tilted his head feeling more bewildered, why was Aledria acting like she had control and authority as well?

Upon seeing his perplexed expression, Aledria snorted loudly before barking at him to get in line and follow. Alpha felt rage swell inside him, how dare this lowly gamma dare order him about. The large velociraptor hissed and flexed his claws aggressively but was interrupted by an angry yet powerful bark from Fake Skin.  
Alpha froze and glared at the former Omega raptor, this was insulting to his very presence, but Fake Skin didn't let the disgruntled raptor express himself.

" **I said follow her!"** snapped Fake Skin sternly before looking to his Beta, Aledria huffed in acknowledgment before darting to the trampled gate. Murk, Lilith and Addison followed leaving Alpha briefly alone with Fake Skin.

"You dare order me!" snarled the larger male, but Fake Skin didn't waver and stood a little taller.

 **"I do, go now!"** Fake skins jaws snapped uncomfortably close to the Alphas muzzle, causing the raptor to flinch back slightly before reluctantly following after the others.

It was as the pack darted off to safety, that the sound of gunshots split the air and Fake Skin was thrown to the ground. Blood flying from his torso and splattering the ground, the young velociraptor could only gasp in pain as he watched his pack escape and the warm pavement fly up to meet his face.

To be Continued….


	14. Chapter 10 Complications

**Complications….**

It felt so reassuring watching everyone disappear across the bridge, disappearing into the safety of the shadows and away from harms grasp. But I was also pained by Alphas reaction, he felt challenged. Possibly confused, who wouldn't after someone else supposedly took over your pack. Which to a raptor is like someone taking over your job or even your place in the family, other words it wasn't nice.

If I wasn't so caught up in my own thoughts, I would've heard the gunshots behind me.

There was an intense weight hitting me in the back, like someone hitting me with a cricket bat or even a squash ball. Whatever it was it caused pain to erupt through my chest, and literary blow the air from my lungs. I dropped to the ground unable to breath, my vision blurred and mind scrambled with pain.

Blood splattered the ground below me, I could smell it. The warm coppery scent of blood, but that was my blood?  
It took me a moment to realize the blood turned black and flowed back to my body, the pain faded and I inhaled deeply as my lungs regained breath.

 _Fuck did someone just shoot me!_ I thought with shock, then rage. How dare someone shoot me in the back, I spun around bringing my rifle to bare on my alleged attacker.

High on a catwalk, a guard opened fire with his assault rifle, letting forth bullets that whistle past my head. I retaliated with my own weapon, letting loose a full clip of automatic fire in his direction. Sick satisfaction ran through me as the man suddenly tumbled off the catwalk, obviously struck by my rounds.

 _OMG that mother fucker had the audacity to shoot me!_ I snarled with rage as I looked to my chest, inspecting the small hole in my torso that was slowly closing itself and leaving a neat little scar in its place.  
That was it, Ingen had done too much. They destroyed my life, hurt my pack and now tried to kill me, they were so going down!

I turned my eyes to the large, important looking research building nestled neatly in the centre of the facility. Something like that was bound to have something important stashed inside… _Wait what was that?_

A shiver ran down my spine and I felt something, like drawing me to the building. Like someone was calling out to me, but I couldn't hear a voice. It was this weird feeling I was getting.

"Time to get to work" I muttered aloud as I darted towards the building, I was getting inside one way or another.

With a violent shatter, I smashed through a set of glass sliding doors head first and directly into the white interior of a large room.  
Scanning the room with my rifle, it clicked in my head to reload my magazine. Casually dropping the empty magazine to the floor, I reloaded the weapon and continued onwards into the unknown.

Like a magnet I was slowly drawn by whatever was luring me towards an unknown goal, I didn't see anyone despite the blaring red lights and loud obnoxious alarm. Which was making the rooms and corridors looks kind of spooky, but with as much calmness and control as I could muster. I kept myself focused and alert of my surroundings. I didn't feel like getting shot again.

Eventually the feeling became more prominent, I could feel fear? But it wasn't my own. As I walked into another room that looked like a checkpoint, I encountered a big obstacle. A big old metal door with a digital locking mechanise on the wall, I didn't have a card or the code to get inside.

"Fuck it" I spat in frustration, I took aim and fired a single shot nearly point blank into the door control. Causing sparks to fly and the door to groan a little for a moment, but it didn't budge.

Moving closer I tried to slide the door into the wall, with mild success as the bulky metal was kind of heavy. Grunting and hissing with effort, I managed to move the door just enough for me to slip inside the room.

The room in question was odd, the walls were lined with glass and I could smell multiple scents lingering around that didn't belong to humans.  
Peering through the glass, I could see something like holding cells. But they didn't exactly scream human residence. More like animal cell.

"What's going on here?" I muttered to myself in thought, cautiously tapping a claw on the glass. What surprised me was something began tapping on the glass elsewhere, it echoed through the corridor loudly and caught my attention instantly.

A curious coo left my jaws, and I found myself slowly edging down the corridor towards the tapping sound.  
It was becoming annoying but what intrigued me was who possible the tapping belonged to?

As stood before the glass, my rifle fell from my claws and my jaw dropped in shock. Staring back at me were two creature, both of whom were wearing some form of tattered clothing.  
One form was a small red female Troodon wearing a tattered jacket, her eyes glowed dimly in the dark room like headlights making me feel a little uneasy.

Standing almost protectively before the Troodon was a larger male velociraptor. He was I think brown with green stripes, it was hard to tell in the red light. The raptor in question wore a baseball cap on the top of his head and had a leather vest wrapped around his chest.

"Hello?" I spoke allowed with a slight tilt of my head, they recoiled slightly as I spoke before trying to reply. But the words sounded muffled and I couldn't understand.

"I can't hear you, I'm gonna get you both out" I barked loudly before looking around for a locking mechanism.

The duo continued to try communicate with me but I couldn't understand, and simply ignored them as I stepped back and looked at the walls for a panel of something. Then the tapping, it was the red Troodon. She was tapping furiously at the glass to get my attention, it was irritating me beyond belief. Couldn't they see I was trying to help, why did they keep distracting me?

I finally snapped and screeched loudly at the glass, causing the female to shrink backwards slightly in fear. I glared at her waiting for something to happen, she only pointed down the hallway.

"Is there a control room or soAHHHHHHH!" I screeched in pain as my body felt like it was on fire, the rifle fell from my grasp and I dropped to the floor. Hands grasping at my chest which seemed to by liquefying before my very eyes.

Then as suddenly as it took place, the pain stopped. And my body slowly began to solidify into flesh and blood.  
My breathing however was coming in ragged gasps, like a dying fish gulping air. It was then, through my blurred vision that I became aware of someone else's presence.

He was a tall solid looking man, with a grey flecked beared and hand held high with an item clasped tightly in his fingers.  
What angered me the most was that smug look on the guys face, as my vision cleared I could see that satisfied gleam of superiority in those beady little eyes.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" bellowed the man loudly, almost cheerfully to an Ingen guard standing slightly behind the man.

"Reports always said there were 3 of you little prototype bastards, looks like I got the whole litter now" he boasted, oh I wanted to sink my fangs into that smug face. To rip that dang smile apart with tooth and claw.

I snarled loudly and tried to stand up, but the man pointed the item at me and my body exploded with pain once more. Lying there gripped with agony, I noticed the other two inside the cell were also suffering as much as myself. Was that device hurting all of us?

"None of that now, I hold the power here your lizard I'm in control!" he barked angrily while waving the item at me, which I soon realized was some remote control device.

The pain suddenly stopped, leaving me to regain my breath once more. I looked to the other in time to see the brown raptor rest his hand against the glass towards me, he had hands like mine! They were the other test subjects from the lab.  
I reached out and placed my own hand against the glass, it was comforting to know I wasn't alone.

"You. B..bassstard!" I snarled snapping my head towards the man, he glared at me in return before pressing a button and causing my body to explode in pain once more.

This time it stopped more suddenly, which I didn't complain about but was confused. This man moved closer, his body guard close behind with his rifle aimed at me the entire time.

"So you lizards can speak, were going to make a fortune out of you three" I didn't like those words, or the big grin that crossed the man's face. It enticed a feeling of dread within me.

Suddenly, a blur dropped out of the ceiling and onto the man's guard. A startled scream left the air as the two toppled to the ground and gunshots echoed deafenly through the corridor. The man in question dropped the device in his hand as he went for his side arm and turned upon the attacker, I acted without thinking.

My claws grasped the rifle and I fired a brief burst at the man, the bullets struck home with a wet pop noise and a satisfied hiss escaped my jaws as the human toppled to the floor. Lying there for a moment, I watched as something continued to chew and claw at the guard. Savagely attacking the body until I tried to stand.

Two glowing eyes turned to stare at me, it was a Troodon much to my surprise. _How the heck did he get in here?_ I wondered to myself before looking to the duo still trapped inside the cell.

"Stand back!" I yelled, waving my hand to try indicate to move. Thankfully the duo seemed to grasp my plan and jumped aside, giving me room to fire safely.

Raising the rifle to my shoulder, I fired the rifle on full auto. The weapon thudded painfully into my already bruised shoulder, while at the same time spitting hot lead through the glass and blasting away a decent size hole in the process.

As the gun clicked empty, I became aware of the shrill ringing in my ears. Yee god it was a horrible idea to discharge firearms indoors, the noise was brutal to say the least.  
It appeared the others didn't appreciate the noise as well, as the brown raptor slowly poked his head through the hole I made and yelled.

"WHY!" the voice was kind of young, well older than myself but still matured.

I flinched back at his voice before lowering my rifle and reply with what I hope was a softer voice.

"To get you out!" he didn't look impressed and looked down the hallway.

"You idiot there is a lever that opens the doors down there" I followed his gaze and sure enough, there were several levers on the wall all marked with cell door numbers.

"I didn't know okay, its kind of hard to think when big man there hurting us" I growled flicking my muzzle towards the dead human I shot.

The raptor didn't look impressed, and instead simply pulled his head back before chittering to the red Troodon. I waited patiently before the Troodon stuck her head through to talk to me, she had a much softer and well warmer voice than her companion.

"Thank you for helping, sorry about Lucian he's not use to other raptors" she said gently, I gave a small chirp of understanding before reloading my weapon.

"Your welcome, I didn't think I'd meet you two here of all places… are you hurt?" I ask feeling a little concerned, leaning forward I sniffed her muzzle searching for the smell of blood.

"Where fine… but where did you come from? We don't remember you from the experiment?" she sounded curious to say the least.

"Its complicated, but first I gotta get you two out of there" she hissed softly in reply before pulling her head back, I took that opportunity to rush down the hallway to pull the levers.

However I stopped as I recognised the Troodon that happened to save us from the humans, it was the same Troodon who lead me to Jarred!  
The Troodon growled as I drew close, but didn't say a word as I approached. That was fine by me as I wasn't in the mood to chat, instead I cautiously moved pass the little predator and rushed to the far wall. Grasping the levers with both hands, I began unlocking all the cell doors in the room in an attempt to free the others.

There must be some emergency power or something to the room, as the doors actually slid open automatically much to my surprise. I was baffled as I blew the main generators earlier, had the battle outside already ended and Ingen was back in control!

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I darted back down the hallways to great the others as they strolled out of there cell.  
As I drew closer, the brown raptor bent down over the man I shot and grabbed something.

"Well John Hoskin, your terror has ended here" venom dripped through the raptors voice as he dropped what appeared to be a name badge onto the floor.

"Did you know him?" I asked, walking up to stand before the other raptor.

"No, but he came here to brag the last 2 days about the profits he was going to make from us… sick bastard" I grunted in agreement before picking up the device the man used to hurt us, it was a simple remote control device of some sort.

"That's what he used to hurt us?" questioned the red Troodon softly, glancing past her friend's leg to look at me.

"It is, you don't make things like us without insurance you can control it" I growled before tucking the item into one of my empty magazine pouches.

The other raptor gave me a suspicious glare, no doubt cautious of my actions.  
"When this is over, I'm going to dispose of it" I said to ease his nerves, but it didn't seem to help.

He just continued to glare at me, while the red Troodon chittered and hissed with the other Troodon about something.  
I waited patiently for her to finish, not wanting to have to repeat myself twice to these two strangers.

Eventually she snapped her glowing eyes upon me and moved closer, I stood my ground and growled at her to give me space but she ignored me. Part of me was infuriated by that, it was just like at school when my class mates would ignore my words like I wasn't there.

The Troodon sniffed at my form, clearly interested in my scent for some odd reason. I waited for her to finish before growling at her with annoyance.

"If your done I'd like to get out of this cursed place and back to my pack" I growled bluntly.

"No not yet, we need to destroy everything they took from us!" snapped the red Troodon.

"Alice you sure we can trust it" voiced the raptor sternly, I glared at him in return. _How dare he call me an 'it' of all things._

"Lucian he's just like us! And he's armed he can get the data and destroy Ingen research on us!" snapped Alice harshly to her companion, I couldn't help but groan in agitation at those words.

"Oh FUCK SAKE! That's it this place all burns tonight" I snapped turning towards the doorway I opened earlier.

"Wait for us you'll need help" called out Alice, I didn't pay her any mind as I stormed through the facility in search of something to destroy. Just something important looking I could shoot apart at my leisure.

Storming through the corridors, I found a sign post on the wall, I stared at the word for a moment before growling softly. _Ingen never thought the Dinos could read signs now would they?_ On the wall was a sign pointing to the 'Laboratory' where this information was likely stored. If not then there was always plan B.

Get someone to tell us where the info was then blow up the lab with my grenades. I just hoped my plan would work, no plan in combat ever carries out exactly as planned. That's what I learnt from Modern History class anyway.

"This way, stay back a little I don't want you two in any cross fires" I warned glancing back at the others, the Raptor hissed in agreement and glanced down at his smaller companion briefly to make sure she was still fine.

It was kind of cute to see the raptor so protective of the smaller Troodon, but that wasn't relevant to the task at hand. _Stay focused!  
_ Edging down the hallway, my claws clattered softly on the hard floor and echoed ahead. Hopefully it wouldn't alert any guards of our presence. I was also thankful I destroyed the generators, as I noticed a few security cameras on the ceilings but they showed no sign of functioning.

We neared another door with a glass window, and of course a digital locking mechanism on the door. As we neared the door, Alice hissed loudly to get my attention.

"Would that Hoskin guy have a master card!" she said, I thought about it before nodding. Without another word she suddenly turned tail and darted back the way we came, with Lucian hot on her heals.

I didn't have to wait long, just a few minutes later she returned with some card in her hand and approached the door. It must be running on emergency power as well, because as soon as Alice swiped the card across the lock. The door clicked open and slid to the side to allow entry.

Inside the next room was a thick smell of chemicals and that hospital like clean smell. There was also the scent of people coming from the room, a smell I was becoming ever more acquainted to with my time as a velociraptor.

Barging into the room, I was greeted for once with a brightly lit interior, full of men and women clothed in white lab coats. People screamed and yelled in fear at the sight of two raptors and a Troodon storming into the room, there was also a security guard who drew a pistol at the sight of us.

In return, I brought my rifle to bare and unleased a brief burst that rocked the man off his feet and into a bloody pile on the floor. More people screamed and yelled at the gunshot and stormed in the opposite direction. Escaping through another door at the other side of the room.

Looking around I took in all the computer screens and laboratory equipment, this place was defiantly a research centre.  
Ignoring the panicking people, I strolled around the room gazing at the computer screens, right up until I saw a digital representation of a velociraptor appear on screen with some DNA sequence beside it.

"Well hello what do we have here?" I muttered out loud as I moved closer for a better look, I watched those 3 familiar names run pass the screen.

 _Utahraptor, Deinonychus and Homosapien (human) yep that sounds right._ Yet this time it showed a percentage of what DNA was used in the experiment. From what I saw the base gene was the Utahraptor at 50%, followed by around 30% Deinonychus then around 10% human DNA. _Wait there was 10% missing?_

"We **Need one of those scientist looking people!"** I snapped my head around with a bark at the other two, Lucian snarled before darting out of the room down the path the humans had fled down.

A moment later there was another scream and Lucian came back in dragging a man by the foot with his jaws. It was crude but effective, I hastily pounced across the room to block the exit and cleared my voice hoping I could speak English once more.

Lucian released his grip on the man and allowed him to roll over to try scurry away, only for the brown raptor to stomp his foot on the man's back and pin him in place. Leaning down low, I held my muzzle near the quivering man's ear and spoke with a low growl.

"I have questions, and I hope for your sake you can answer them" you know that funny little line in movies where they say 'I can smell your fear?' well apparently that's true.

There was a faint odour coming from the man that just clicked in my head as fear, which was good because it meant he'd likely cooperate.

"Now then, tell me what's the missing percentage of the raptor DNA is, or my friend here will slowly carve out your organs" on cue, Lucian slowly pressed his sickle toe claw against the man's back, causing him to whimper in fear.

It took the man a minute to compose his own voice, as it quivered with fear.  
With an irritating stutter, the man spoke to us with a pained yell as Lucian applied more pressure to his sickle claw.

"The missing DNA is a com….comppposition of the NANITE!...ITS supoopossse to h..ho..hold the different species DNA together sooo the organism can live!" he yelled, I huffed loudly at that. It made sense and explained how they could make a hybrid with such vastly different creatures.

"Where is it!" suddenly chimed in Alice in English, moving closer to snarl menacingly at the man.

"I ddont.."

"WHERE IS THE NANITE YOU TOOK FROM US!" she snarled with drool dripping from her fangs, I myself took a step back in alarm at her sudden savagery.

"Down there!" shouted the man pointing at the door the other humans escaped down, I took that as an initiation and darted through the doorway.

Alice was hot on my heels like a Beta, growling softly to herself as we both scanned the hallway for clues. It felt kind of weird as I noticed the head movement I was doing, this slight side to side motion with my head it didn't feel human… But I wasn't human to be fair.

Alice and I ended up strolling into another room, full of chemistry looking equipment and other assortment of items.  
But one thing stuck out like a sore thumb, several vials of black liquid lined up in wooden stand on someone's desk. When Alice saw it, she practically dived upon the table and snatched up the vials like they were fleeing prey.

I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at Alice's actions, it just didn't sit well with the human part of me.  
With a sharp shatter, I stepped back as Alice suddenly smashed a vial on the floor and stepped on it. Absorbing the black goo into her body.

"Are you okay?" I cooed to her with a tad bit of worry, she turned to me and gave me what I think was a Troodon equivalent of a smile. Needless to say it was a creepy sight to behold.

"Better now I got part of myself back, but these other vials don't scream of myself or Lucian?" stated Alice as she gestured to the other vials of nanites left untouched.

I moved closer to examine the vials, sniffing at them experimentally. I couldn't smell anything unusual about them.  
But there was no doubt, this was the same stuff that flowed through my body, mending me each time I sustained an injury.

Grabbing the vials, I shoved them inside a pocket of my vest. I felt a little like a hoarder for doing so but it was important, and you don't leave important stuff behind.

"Now then" I said allowed in thought, looking around the room to get a bearing on what to do with this place.

My answer lied within a simple pressurised bottle locked behind a glass cabinet, Alice followed my gaze and hissed loudly as she caught onto my train of thought.

"Big boom" she stated bluntly, I hissed in reply.

"Indeed big boom"

Strolling forwards cautiously, with my weapon aimed at the floor for safety reasons. I gave the bottles a look over for some tag or something, I was assuming these bottles were either some concentrations of oxygen, hydrogen or some other high flammable gasses that were used for equipment in here.

A grenade would do the trick to blow the bottles, but the issue would be timing of our escape. I for one didn't feel like catching on fire, and I doubted that was on my current companions to do list.

"Ummm we might have a problem" suddenly said Alice from behind me, confused I spun around to face her, my tail knocking something over as I did so.

Alive was holding a clipboard in her claws, eyes running over something scribbled on the pages. I felt like cursing again at these constant complications, surely we could just blow this place up and leave!

"This is a record of current experimentations to try make more of us…. They've started using human subjects" my eyes widen in alarm, hastily I skidded across the room to her and took the clip board so I could see this myself.

Sure enough, there was a report about using a hand full of survivors from a plane crash as test subjects for the new nanites. Survivors likely from the same plane I was on, my claws cracked the wooden board, my teeth grinding together as I realised that could be Jarred or me being experimented on if we hadn't been so lucky.

"We're getting them out, leave nothing for Ingen to use" I growled tossing the clip board onto a table, Alice chittered something and called out to Lucian.

Would this night ever end, I sighed loudly as I looked at a fire escape map to get a bearing of where we were, before diving head first through a glass door that lead down the way we required.  
 _Bloody hell that hurts!_ I thought adjusting my helmet, looking down at myself as my body healed the few slashes I sustained from the shattered glass.

"Be quick!" called out Lucian, muttering something about covering my back in case guards came along.

I didn't argue, it was wise to have your flank protected, don't want to be shot in the ass after all.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **AU:**

 **No this story hasn't died as of yet and I have started writing book 2 of the story, there are about 2-3 chapters left of SHATTERED MIND!**  
 **Special thanks to all my readers who have been following this story from the beginning, I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Its funny how far this series has come from a simple one-shot I wrote in my head, to becoming one of my most ambitious and longest surviving works I've ever done. And that's thanks to you the readers for either pushing me on and giving me the ambition to keep writing and stay focus, which is partly successful in some regard.**

 **I'd like to ask, what does everyone think I should name the second book?**

 **Oh and be safe and have a good week everyone!**


	15. Chapter 11 Burn to Ash

'BANG!'

'AHHHH!'

'CRASH!'

"Mother f ## " I screamed out loud, teeth clenched in pain as I held onto the bloody stump of my right arm.

Alice looked back at me with blood soaked jaws, her claws still buried into the chest of the Ingen security guard who managed to get the drop on me as I came around the corner.  
The bastard got a lucky shot that was for sure, and if not for Alice's fast thinking I'm sure the man would have riddled us both full of lead.

"You okay?" chittered Alice looking at me with worry, I snapped my fangs at her in reply.

 _No I'm not FINE! I just lost a limb you idiot._ I wanted to scream, but I settled with a snap of my jaws and watched with a growl as my severed limb melted into a black goo and slithered into the folds of my flesh.  
Slowly my arm began to rebuild itself, twisting and forming as it remade the bone and muscle.

After a few minutes, my arm was completely healed and I picked up my rifle from where it fell during the commotion.  
Alice watched me as I walked towards her, stooping down briefly to grab the guard's pistol and holding it out to the red Troodon.

Alice eyes the weapon with hatred, blood dripping from her jaws. The Troodon turned her snout at the offered weapon with a huff and trotted off down the hallway without a word, I shrugged my shoulders and shoved the pistol into an empty ammo pouch awkwardly on my ammo vest.

Call me a hoarder but I love guns, I wasn't going to pass up an excuse to get me hands on a few fire arms. Grabbing a spare mag from the dead guys belt, I followed after Alice as she lead the way, sniffing at the air before looking at the fire escape map she had torn from the lab room.

"Were getting close" she said, wiping her jaws with the back of her hand as she spoke, the action was just so human. It was so calming to be around someone I could finally relate too, someone like me and not a wild predator.

I glanced over her shoulder at the map, before looking around the room and moving towards another glass door way. Like the others we'd found earlier, it was locked. Meaning I had to do one of my favourite tasks, taking a few steps back, I took a running charge and leapt into the door. My momentum shattered the glass, causing me to fall and tumble about the other side covered in small cuts.

"Men" muttered Alice shaking her head as she trotted past me, I growled in reply and got up, trotting along after her while wincing at the small shards of glass lodged in my scales.

We moved on in silence, until Alice went tense and hissed for me to stop. I came to a halt behind her, my head and chest hovering just over her tail.  
It was odd hunting with someone smaller than myself, she was half my size yet still deadly. However that didn't stop my mind thinking of her as a child, if I squinted my gaze I could mistake her for a young raptor.

Raising my rifle into a firing position, I moved around Alice and down the hallway, taking note of a few scared voices echoing from a doorway off the right side.  
Keeping an eye out for hostiles, I approached the door and knocked on it twice. The voices inside went silent as someone bellowed angrily, then loud footsteps echoed behind the door as someone drew closer.

I took a step back, drawing the pistol I'd taken and holding it in my right hand at eye level. The door was thrown open and an irritated looking Ingen soldier walked out clad in combat gear, he looked about but froze as I shoved the muzzle of my weapon into his neck.

"Easy their big guy, I'd ate for my claw to twitch" I growled darkly, Alice move up beside me with a hiss, glaring at the guy as if daring him to make a move.

"Who's in the room?" Alice's hissed, snapping her jaws in a frightening manner, the Soldier shifted a little but my weapon held him in place.

"Just me and a few prisoners" he muttered, glaring at us both with confusion and fright.

"aaaarrrr no funny business mate" the hammer of the pistol was drawn back with a loud click, making the Soldiers hands release his weapon which dangled harmlessly from its sling attached to his combat vest.

Alice reached forward and ripped the rifle from the man's body, tossing it to the side as well as his side arm and knife.  
I gave her an approving nod before pushed the soldier back into the room, making him stumble a little as the pistol was moved now aimed directly between his eyes.

"This here is a .45cal 1911 colt, it'd make one hell of a hole in your pretty face so don't try anything stupid" I growled coldly, Alice shot past the man once there was room, leaving me to corner the soldier at gun point while Alice dealt with the prisoners.

I could hear the startled screams of men and women, likely from them freaking out at the sight of a dinosaur. It was hard not to laugh as Alice began speaking boldly, and the dumbfounded silence that followed.

"Listen up people, were getting you out of this place but stay out of the jungle, follow behind us and do as we say and you might get off this island alive" began Alice.

"They'll be dead by morning" sneered the soldier, I jabbed him in the forehead to shut him up and glanced towards Alice.

There was a big metal cage with people crammed inside, they all looked dirty and tattered. Like no one had bothered to look after them since arriving here, it made my blood boil that Ingen could be so cruel to their own kind. It's one thing to do it to dinosaurs, another to your own species.

In my moment of weakness, the soldier took his chance, knocking the weapon aside where it discharge by my startled reaction and shot the wall. The weapon was wrenched from my claws and all I could see was bright flashes as I felt multiple thuds across my body like someone punching me, then I fell over gasping in pain as blood pooled around my body.

Looking around feeling disorientated, I could only watch as the Soldier then began shooting towards the cage. Panicked screams were drowned by the boom of the high calibre pistol, until the weapon clicked empty and a blurr of red slammed into the soldier with a blood chilling shriek.

I stumbled to my feet, sickle claw clinking at the ground in frustration as I slipped around in a pool of red blood. But it wasn't my blood I was slipping in, Alice let out one last savage snarl of anger, before jumping back from the mangled form of the soldier.

Looking away from the horrible sight, I saw the prisoners all piled upon the floor in another pool of blood. My gut felt heavy as I took in the sight, sorrow swelling inside me as Alice looked away with what I think were tears in her eyes.

"We can't help them now…." She sobbed slightly, brushing past me as she strolled out of the room.

A soft whine left my jaws as I moved towards the slaughtered people, my eyes taking in the frozen expressions of horror on their faces. These people had families, children, parents and friends. They didn't have to die, why did they die? Was it my fault they were now lifeless corpses.

By hands shook violently and my sickle claw made a continuous tapping sound as it hammered against the floor in agitation, a sob left my throat and I slowly tore my gaze away from the dead civilians. But the image would forever be burned into my memory, I strolled silently out of the room to find Alice throwing up in the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

Slowly walking up beside her, I gave her a comforting nuzzle across the jaw. Garbling softly that it wasn't her fault, that I had let the soldier over power me, but she brushed aside my words. I watched the blood soaked Troodon stroll past me, her eyes still wet with grief.

"Ingen will burn…" I hissed to myself, by the end of tonight, I was going to make sure Ingen payed a high price for the cruelty and death it'd caused on Isla Sorna's soil.

Silently Alice and I made our way back to the research room, where Lucian was stalking about anxiously for us to arrive.  
At the first sight of Alice, the raptor practically pounced at her with a worried bark and began licking her over, fussing over her appearance and checking for wounds.

It was cute to watch, and it momentarily made me forget the slaughter we had witnessed. Standing a little taller, I reminded myself that I was now an Alpha. I couldn't show acts of weakness before others, I had to be strong, brave and a beacon of support for others.

Alphas wouldn't grieve over so much death, they would comfort their pack. Make sure those who caused the harm were punished for their crimes, and most of all they would stand tall so that the others could feel brave and overcome their sorrow.

Looking around the room, I glanced down at the two nanite infused people before me. At the creatures that were so human, yet dinosaur at the same time. It was time to get them to safety, they'd both suffered enough for tonight.

"Follow the path to the exit and run for the forest, don't stop, don't look back, get away from this place" I said to them sternly as I checked my chest rig for ammunition and weapons.

"But what about you, what will you do now?" said Lucian with a stern glance over his shoulder at me as he hugged Alice.

I replied by pulling the pin of a grenade, holding the hammer tightly against the explosive device so the timer wouldn't initiate prematurely.  
"I'm making ingen burn, now go!" I barked at them sternly, turning away from them and looking towards the gas bottles in the room.

I listened to the sound of claws clattering against the floor, listened to it echo through the room, before growing quieter as they drew away.  
Once I was sure they were a safe distance away, I hoisted the assault rifle awkwardly in one hand and blasted several holes in the bottles. The bullets didn't ignite the gas, I'd knew it wouldn't. Mythbuster taught me that much as a kid.

Listening to the gas spew from the metal bottles, I moved towards the exit and looked down at the grenade. I cast one last look around the room, taking in the evil of Ingens research.

"Burn" was all I said in perfect English, before tossing the grenade into the room and sprinting with all my power down the hallway.

A few seconds passed and the only sound was my claws clattering against the floor, then a mighty 'BOOOOMMM' ripped through the air and I felt hot air blast across my back. But I didn't stop, I ran and ran, until I was outside once more in the humid night air.

 **"Return to the forest, the hunt was a success!"** I roared throwing my head back into the air, several roars of triumph split the air across the Ingen facility, the Spinosaurus let out a monstrous roar that shook the heavens, before storming towards the bridge leading back home.

All around his feet darted the smaller forms of Velociraptors and Troodon alike, all darting into the darkness of the forest to return home to the safety of their nest. But as I joined my comrades in leaving this cursed place, I had to ask myself just how many predators had died tonight to make Ingen pay.

A small surprised came to me when we returned to the interior of the island, the air was full of triumphant roars of carnivores and herbivores alike. Compies darted amongst our feet and I strolled proudly alongside Xerxus and the wounded Troodon Alpha, behind me trotted along my pack, my family who were now safe from harm.

We approached the original meeting point, were I made the alliance with all 3 species to attack the Ingen facility.  
All parties gave their version of a bow to the other, then as if on some silent cue. We dispersed, heading towards our respected territories.

I wished for more conversation, but these weren't people. They were predators, they didn't meddle over small talk. Our goal was accomplished, we made Ingen burn and suffer for thinking they could come to our island, now our alliance was gone. I knew that by tomorrow morning, all sides would be growling and protecting their territory from the other. I myself felt the urge to return home and ensure no other predators had moved in while I was absent, the thought of someone else near my nest caused my blood to boil.

But first I had to grab someone important.

* * *

Jarred gasped for breath as he clutched at his bandaged arm, pain racked his body and his vision blurred once more. He shuddered violently and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get his vision to refocus once more.

Ever since that dinosaur attacked him, Jarred had felt unwell. It was stifling hot inside the room and no matter how much clothing he removed, he continued to sweat bullets like an athlete. But what was scaring him the most, was how foggy his brain felt and his unclear vision.

His arm was also making a funny smell, he didn't like that. Why did the wound smell, it was only a few hours old it couldn't possibly be infected already.  
Coughing slightly, Jarred wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, rubbing away beads of sweat in the process.

Then he heard clicking sounds, Jarred was confused at first and narrowed his eyes across the darkness of the room. But he saw nothing.  
Hesitantly, the young man raised his flashlight and flicked it on, instantly loud snarls split the air as several burred forms jumped back in surprise.

Jarred tried to scream, but he couldn't make a noise. He just held the flashlight, eyes slowly adjusting to focus upon several large predatory dinosaurs all snarling in his direction.

Jarred knew he was about to die, he was about to be ripped apart by tooth and claw, to be mutilated by these monsters. But then a loud bark filled the air making Jarred flinch, and the dinosaurs parted to reveal one Jarred met before.

"Braden?" croaked Jarred, watching the dark skinned raptor draw closer and shove its muzzle closer to sniff his form.

Jarred didn't move as the head moved up and down, sniffing at his entire form until suddenly chittering something back at the other predators. A larger pale predator stepped forwards, its form covered in several scars. This new predator began sniffing at Jarred, until recoiling its head with a snort as it sniffed his bandaged wound.

The predators chittered and growled at one another, until Braden made a loud whine of distress before fixing Jarred with one of its hazels eyes.

"Jarred you're going to be fine, that Troodon who attacked you in venomous" said Braden, then something else jumped into view and Jarred went tense as he saw familiar glowing eyes.

"It's only a few hours, if we can get him to the old labs we should be able to stabilise his condition" said the evil looking predator, it was small with red scales, wearing what looked to be a tattered jacket with odd blotches across its surface.

"Thank you Alice, Jarred you'll be fine, just relax" as Braden spoke, Jarred's eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out.

To be continued…..


End file.
